United war-rewritten
by murloc rampage
Summary: War. It was inevitable. Both sides have experienced lost. The war is starting to drive both sides down to extinction. Unfortunately, it might be the inhabitants of Ooo who might lose. So many have died but those who live fight on, refusing to give up. The key to winning seems to be killing Cray, the greatest assassin and the United Kingdom's best chance at winning. Oc's P.O.V
1. Chapter 1

(Ok. My United War story was very confusing and I never really got to explain everything about it. So, to make up for it here's every thing you need to know about the United War on both sides. Not only that I'm completely re-writing the United War Story due to the changes I'm going to make. No Flamers please. This is just info for the story. I don't own adventure time.)

Chapter 0-Understanding everything

The inhabitants of Ooo and the United Kingdom have been fighting for fifteen years. Many battles have shifted the power on both sides. The first was the battle of the Sphinx where Pb made an army of candy sphinxes to fight the united Kingdom. However, she didn't know that every one of their soldiers are completely immune to psychic powers and mind control. These candy sphinxes were in turn tamed by them. The first one tamed was in fact tamed by their first general, General Thunder. A Seeker with immense power. After countless battles, the sphinxes were brought to extinction and General Thunder was killed by Flame King in the battle for Fire kingdom. Next came General Marauder who led packs of elites to commit guerilla tactics, rushing patroling units in hopes of lowering their numbers. General Marauder was later killed by Finn who led an ambush on the General after a "successful raid" on the Super Kingdom. There were many Generals but there was one thing that the inhabitants refused to believe in until it was too late. Pb, Marceline, and Flame Princess all believed that Assassins never existed. Only Finn knew the truth when he fought the new General, General Carnage. The secret of the assassins was revealed 10 years into the war in the battle for Muscle Kingdom when out of no where General Carnage and his army of Assassins silently killed every person, including Muscle Princess, without anyone realizing it. When Pb, Finn, and Marceline arrived at the kingdom, it was completely deserted with no bodies anywhere, only drops of blood until General Carnage himself revealed himself before them. Finn quickly assaulted him on to get his hand grabbed in mid-air and slammed onto the floor. He gave them a message telling them that their days are numbered. Three years later it was in fact Carnage's days who were numbered when Finn fought him once again one on one after taking the booster serum that Pb made to increase a person's everything ten fold. Carnage was defeated, the first assassin to be killed in the entire war. His last words told Finn that no matter how many fall, there will be more who will appear even stronger than the last. Finn replied saying that he'll defeat every single one of them no matter the cost until they win this war. Days later a new General did come. Cray, the best Assassin that's ever lived, sneaked into the Super Kingdom and assassinated Flame Princess in front of Finn. Cray even apologized to Finn before doing it, telling him it was an order. Cray drenched Flame Princess in water before impaling her with his Dark blade. An enchanted black and red Zweihander that holds powers that most people haven't seen or lived long enough to tell about them. No matter how much but Finn and Marceline got, he was always better. No one's even scratched any part of him suit. Cray attacked the Fire kingdom himself and called down the Devastator to completely destroy the kingdom because it was Finn's last chance to bring Flame Princess back to life. Cray foiled his plans and the entire kingdom was destroyed. No one survived that battle except Finn and Marceline. Upon the realization of his strength, Pb started developing a new serum to defeat Cray, this serum still hasn't been completed so Marceline vowed to find another way until then.

The United Kingdom

Species:

Pawns- Monkeys that are the main foot soldiers who are usually commanded by a leader and are armed mostly with daggers and light armor.

Leaders-Chimpanzees that command multiple pawns into battle and are usually armed with a bow and lightly armored as well.

Elites-Chimpanzees that are bigger and stronger than leaders. They are equip with a reflector shield, iron shields that are enchanted to block most projectiles and force, and a long sword.

Brutes-Black furred gorillas that are smaller than Seekers but just as powerful. They don't have any special abilities and tend to go into a blood rage when battle starts. They can leap great distances, grabs anything, even pawns, and throws them at his enemies, and has reinforced skin which makes it difficult to be harmed.

Seekers-White Gorillas with a black Mane. As strong as a brute but in control of its anger. It can also leap great distances, but it's completely silent and armed with goggles that can see either through walls or spot invisible vampires. They can climb onto any wall or ceiling allowing them to sneak up on their targets and killed them. Some are even born with elemental powers, an example of this was General Thunder who controlled lightning.

Hunters- Grey gorillas with a white mane and black fur covering its hands. These elite Seekers usually co-command armies with assassins and follow the Assassin king obediently and without question. Armor is made to cover their arms and head. Their chest usually has a chain for each rogue assassin they've killed and even though they've killed an assassin, most of the time it's but luck or an accident when fighting even a rogue one.

Assassins-Humans that are usually white but nobody really knows what color they are due to the fact that they always have their suit due to their law. Assassins are trained starting at age five and are forced to kill one of their classmates. Once they are 13 years old they must complete one last test before they become a full fledge assassin. They must kill a brute with their other classmates as a team and keep trying until they're all dead. As horrible as it may be, it ensures that the strong continue on. This custom was first emplaced by the first assassin king who believes that, "The strong survive while the weak die!" and no one questioned him. Most assassins aren't that special because their stone only increases their abilities while a few gives special powers to its wearer. Some stones are too powerful and cause insanity to the wearer causing the assassin to go rogue only to be killed by a hunter or another assassin.

Elite assassins- Assassins that have either killed a lot of rogues, assassinated a high priority target without a problem, or is just so powerful as an assassin already that it's forced to the next rank. These assassins usually are given another stone to further increase their abilities but are constantly monitored just incase they go feral. The first elite assassin to go feral was Cray's father who in turn murdered his best friend's father who was the king and fled the city. He's been on the run ever since. Their abilities vary for each one, from undetectable stealth, to extreme strength, to warping space and time, or for Cray's case all of them.

Scientists- Humans that are afraid of death instead follow the path of knowledge. They created the devastator, make helicopters, and invented new weapons for their kingdom to use. Their most famous, other than the devastator, is called the Gatling Spear gun. A machine gun that rapidly shoots armor piercing spears at the enemy. It's able to impale or tear through one target and hit another however, the inhabitants of Ooo stole this technology and applied them to their candy helicopters in an attempt to give them an advantage and a new weapon.

United kingdom main figures

Alex, the assassin king- Alex was forced into the position of king at 13 years old a day after Cray and him became assassins. His father was murdered by Michael, Cray's father. Alex doesn't blame Cray due to their long friendship and still trusts him with his life.

Cray, the greatest assassin-An assassin that has no match, he goes out alone or with a group and never failed a mission. He loves his brother, Jason, and want to keep him safe from everything but knows that since he'll become an assassin that he has a good chance of dying especially to Marceline or Finn. Cray's abilities mostly lie to his unmatched psychic powers that allow him to rip information from his enemies' heads to use against them. Can fly using this power and control the elements. His second source of strength is from his dark stone, a stone turned as dark as a moonless night due to his weapon, Dark Blade. His weapon was dug up in a secret lab and it caused all of the scientists studying it to go insane and kill each other. They reported hearing a voice telling them to find Cray which confused the Alex's father until Cray was born and the Dark blade went to him in the dead of knight. Cray was able to see through the darkness of the weapon and turned it to be part red instead of completely black. Cray hears voices still but of either encouragement or advice that he gladly accepts.

Malicious, the pawn king-Malicious is the third king of the pawn kingdom and extremely skill for a monkey. He defeated a brute that went feral all by himself giving him the name king of the pawns. He knows that his army is weak but he tries to help in the war as best he can by going into battles himself. He's seen seekers, and assassins die just for a group of pawns to survive and greatly respects the other kings. His signature weapon is a bracelet that creates a blade made of light capable of cutting through most materials including diamond.

Noble, the elite king-Noble is the first king of the elites and has met the first two seeker kings and pawn kings. He is getting old and was looking forward to his son succeeding him until his son was murdered by a rogue elite that was paid off by Marceline. He despises vampires and orders for his units to kill every vampire they see even if it costs them the battle. After countless casualties, he decided to stop his campaign against vampires and decided to allow the other two kings handle them.

Disarray, the seeker king-A seeker that became king shortly after he killed Jungle King in a gruesome and desperate battle that cost them too much and still lost. After the death of their king, the inhabitants of jungle kingdom vowed to fight harder and Jungle princess became their leader. Disarray came back after defeat to find his father dead from a sickness that couldn't be cured and vowed on his father's grave to win this war no matter the cost. Cray was the one that saved his life in that battle and respects him as an equal, jokingly calling him the king of assassins to mess with Alex but their bond is strong and unbreakable.

Jason, Cray's brother-Overshadowed by his brother, he vows to become a respected assassin since a young age until he realized what it truly means to be one. At the age of 5 he had to kill his best childhood friend in school and ended up killing him by stabbing his friend's neck with a sharp rock. At the age of 10 he then killed his last friend that he secretly loved but she had no feelings for him. He ended up having to win a fist fight with her where her flexibility started giving her an edge until he grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. Desperation fell over him and he smashed her face into the wall repeatedly until she fell to the ground dead with Jason crying over her body.

Michael, Cray's father-rogue that went insane from his stone's power. Word has it he's been gathering more rogues to join him and create a third side to the war that worships the stones as their masters. He will come out of hiding eventually but hunters and assassins will be waiting to try and kill him.

United Kingdom statistics

Pawn Kingdom-1,000,000+ casualties 3,000,000 population

Elite kingdom-400,000+ casualties 2,000,000 population

Seeker kingdom-130,000+ casualties 600,000 population

Assassin Kingdom- 5,009 casualties 300,000 population

Inhabitants of Ooo kingdoms

Candy Kingdom-lives in the super kingdom after original kingdom's capture and destruction

Vampire kingdom-lives in the super kingdom

Fire Kingdom-kingdom destroyed but survivors in super kingdom

Ice Kingdom-still under their control

Jungle kingdom-still under their control

Muscle kingdom-back under their control

Cloud kingdom-still under their control

Crystal kingdom-still under their control

Nut Kingdom-destroyed completely

Aqua Kingdom-still under their control

Goblin Kingdom-destroyed completely

Population of each kingdom and casualties

Population-casualties

Candy kingdom-2,000,000-2,300,000

Vampire kingdom-1,000,000-800,000

Fire kingdom-40,000-2,500,000

Ice Kingdom-300,000-1,000,000

Jungle kingdom-200,000-500,000

Muscle kingdom-400,000-600,000

Cloud kingdom-3,000,000-200,000

Crystal kingdom-500,000-100,000

Nut kingdom-0-3,000,000

Aqua kingdom-400,000-300,000

Goblin kingdom-0-2,000,000

United Kingdom main leaders

Finn, the human-A hero. No matter what, he will always be a hero. Finn is greatly respected by everyone in Ooo and even Cray respects him. He'll never let anyone cross the line over to even if they're teammates because he's always going to be the good guy. After Flame Princess' death, he questioned himself until he came to one conclusion. He'll never be evil no matter who dies, even though it was his beloved Flame Princess.

Marceline, the vampire queen-Aggravated with all the deaths, Marceline is going to go all out to try and beat Cray and the United Kingdom. She has a plan in motion to find his weakness and most say that her methods are a little extreme especially when it comes to prisoners. Finn is forced to be her partner to make sure that she doesn't go too far because the last thing they need is to be even worse that the United Kingdom. Marceline even turn a few elites into vampires but their loyalty to their kingdoms made them commit suicide. This extreme method was her last before her partnership with Finn who she calls Finny.

Princess bubblegum-Leader of the candy people and top scientist, she's committed to making new technology and serums to help give them the edge they need to win their battles against the United Kingdom. Feeling bad for Finn she's trying harder than before to make a new serum to give him the boost he needs to beat Cray and Avenge his lost love.

Ice King-Not trusted at first, Ice King has proven to be quite the war asset. His ability to make snow and call upon blizzards allowed their warriors to ambush unsuspecting enemies, causing battles that'd normally be lost, to actually turn into a victory. He also has the ability to make snowman soldiers to fight for them and help out in a losing battle. He still tries to hit on Pb but as expected, he's denied every time.

Jungle princess-A Wild princess that likes to have fun. Unaffected by her father's death, she helps Finn out when he needs it and is committed to defeating the United Kingdom for their attack on their jungle. Finn really dislikes being near her for her constant attempts of hitting on him even though she knows Flame Princess died in front of him. Quite frankly, I don't think she cares.

Jake, the dog-Completely devastated, Jake will do whatever it takes to beat and completely destroy the United kingdom for what they did to him. His beloved Lady Rainicorn and pups were killed by General Carnage when he led the assault on the unsuspecting kingdom. Completely distant from everyone, no one's seen Jake since their deaths.

Lady Rainicorn-deceased, was killed along with her children by an unexpected attack on the crystal kingdom. Their deaths showed the crystal kingdom that they are in danger as well which pushed them to join the alliance between the inhabitants of Ooo. Her death wrecked the hearts of many, especially Princess Bubblegum and Jake the dog.

Flame King-deceased, was killed by the devastator that destroyed Fire Kingdom. He killed General Thunder which earned him the right to be honored after his death.

Flame princess-deceased, was murdered by Cray in front of Finn. Wrecked by the lost of their kingdom and royal blood line, the last survivors fight desperately to stay alive in honor of the fallen. Her death wrecked Finn's heart but reminded him what it means to be a hero.

Muscle princess- deceased, was murdered by General Carnage. Wrecked by the death of their princess, the last remaining muscle warriors vow to fight harder and keep their kingdom alive no matter the cost.

Water queen-A mermaid with enchanting powers of Mind control. Unfortunately this power is useless, so instead she and her people attempt to use their power over water to drown their enemies and allow them to go on land and fight.

Cloud princess-A girl who's about to be queen if she chooses a mate. Her kingdom's power over rain and lightning allows them to live in the clouds and provide support from above to the units below, even using electricity to transport their warriors down to the surface to fight against the United Kingdom.

Updated

Susan Strong-Deceased, she tried to help Finn at te beginning of the war with her feuhumans(I think that's what she called them in beautopia) but they were easily taken by fear when General Thunder came out of nowhere and murdered them all. They went completely extinct due to their small numbers.

small princesses

Hotdog princess-Deceased, Finn tried to save her but a Brute actually thought shewas a hotdog and ate her. He threw up her remains which FInn unfortunately had to pick up and bury.

Turtle princess-Deceased, was in the library when the United Kingdom attack and was scared, shivering in a corner. A group of pawns attacked her mercilessly and was found later with many deep stab wounds. She died three days later in Pb's lab when she was testing a medical serum on her that didn't work as well as she thought.

Raspberry princess-Alive and well, Finn saved her when the war started nd had her live in the Super Kingdom. She became his best friend after Flame Princess' death in an attempt to keep him from being depressed. She reminded him that he's a hero to her and to everyone that gave him the kick he needed to get back into gear.

Slime princess-Alive, Ice King saved her during an attempt to hit on her. She likes Ice King a little bit now but she still think he's too creepy and way too old. She's living in the Super kingdom working as a waitress at a local diner.

Breakfast princess-Alive, was in the Super Kingdom when the war started and her kingdom was literally devoured. She owns the diner that Slime princess works at but works as a bartender instead. It's rumored that she's dating a vampire now.

Raggedy doll Princess-Alive, works at the same diner with Slime princess as a fellow waitress. She narrowly escaped from a seeker when she was at Candy Kingdom preparing a special cake for Finn. Marcelne flew into the castle herself and killed the Seeker in a battle that drove her to exhaustion. Raggedy Doll Princess has to report to Pb every now and then to take therapy for her experience is giving her many horrible nightmares.

Jungle, cloud, and water-Princesses, or Queen in Water's case, that i created to help the inhabitants of Ooo have a fighting chance against the United Kingdom. Each one is extremely skill and a great asset in the war. However, all three have been known to be selfish and allow soldiers that aren't part of their kingdm to die without even lifting a finger to hep them. This has caused problems in the alliance that at one point could've broken it. Until Finn saved All three of them from Cray in the battle for the Fields, one of the largest battles faught in the entire war. About 700,000 people died in that battle and only 20,000 were injured and survived.

(And there we go. Hopefully that was everything that you guys need in order to better understand the story. In the next chapter the story will truly begin. If there's still something you guys wonder about then leave a review and I'll update this chapter with the new information. This re-write will have a different storyline than the original so don't expect any of the powerful enemies that nearly killed Jason in this story. Please read, relax, and review.)


	2. the story begins

Ch. 1 Graduation exam

(So here's the start of the new United War story. Jason is the main character of this story. So please no flames because he's part of the United Kingdom. Quite honestly, I want the United Kingdom to win because they're just awesome but what happens in the future could go either way. Please review, favorite, or alert. I don't own adventure time.)

(Jason's home)

"Hey, wake up." a strangely soothing voice said.

"Ugh," I said.

"Here, let me try. Wake up!" Cray yelled.

I jumped out of my bed and almost fell on my head but Cray caught me using his Psychic abilities. He turned me right side up and dropped me on my feat. I yawned and scratched the back of my head until I noticed that his girlfriend, Catherine, was behind him. She was probably the most beautiful woman in the entire kingdom and they met at a bar. Kind of weird but I won't argue if she makes my bro happy. She had smooth white milky skin, blonde hair tied in pigtails, and sapphire eyes that seem to pierce through me whenever I'm trying to lie to her. Her stone changed her entire appearance to make her this beautiful with powers of seduction and influence. I was afraid that Cray was under her spell but I know better because Cray is not only the most powerful Assassin, he's completely immune to all elemental abilities, magic, and psychic abilities.

Then she pulled out a present, "Happy birthday!" she yelled happily.

"You better like it too. I had to read about thirteen tomes just to make this for you." Cray said with a smile.

For the first time I actually saw Cray without his suit on. In all my life I've never seen him without a suit on. When we were younger, he and Alex illegally stole two suits and put them on. After being caught, They were allowed to continue wearing them due to Alex's father's kind heart but now. He's white like his girlfriend, has short brown hair, tends to wear black clothing I guess because I noticed in the laundry nothing but black shirts and jeans. His smile was that of a proud brother but I could sense that he was concerned for me because I have to take the graduation exam today. Ever since it was just me and him, after dad abandoned us, he's protected me from everything. The only time he didn't was during the end of the year exams where I was forced to kill a fellow classmate each year. When I was ten I was forced to fight a girl that was my last friend, who had also had feelings for, and won. The realization was horrible. Even now I can feel he blood drying on my hands while the teachers were watching, always watching, like they… no. It's not like they enjoyed it. They did enjoy it. Children killing each other. I can feel my torn heart beating with a pain like there's a cut in it that won't heal and the blood keeps flowing out. Overall though, I'm still happy and at this rate I might even become an Uncle soon which is kind of soon but I can't control what my bro does on his own time.

Catherine gave me a gentle nudge on the shoulder and I opened the present to pull out a necklace with a see through black diamond on it, "A necklace with an awesome black diamond. Question, what's up with you and black?" I joked as I put it on.

"Black is an awesome color. So is red." Cray answered and went to the kitchen.

"Breakfast is done too if you want some," Catherine said with a warm smile before leaving my room.

I entered the kitchen to see a plate with eggs used as eyes with a strip of bacon used for the smile, 'That's so cliché' I thought to myself but I just ate.

Then my brother caught me off guard, "Are you sure you want to be an assassin?" Cray asked with a serious look.

"Cray, you worry too much. He'll be fine." She said soothingly.

"You know what the final exam was, he doesn't and we can't even tell him." Cray said laying his head back as his girlfriend hugged him from behind.

"I'm sure bro. I've dreamt of this moment since I was six. It's not what I expected but I'll still be the best assassin I can. One that you'll be proud of." I told him with a determined look.

"I'm already proud of you Jason. Your one of the people I fight to protect. If something happened to you, I'd never be able to forgive myself. I even promised mom that I'd protect you no matter what." Cray said and I said a glimpse of his sadness.

I looked down at the empty plate when he said mom, she died from a mysterious disease when I was three and only Cray has fond memories of her, "Do you… do you think she'd be proud of me… or even know I exist?" I asked.

Cray was caught completely off guard, "What do you mean? Of course she'd be proud of you. She loved both of us the same no matter what. Why ask..?" he said.

"Because everyone only talks about you. It's always Cray this, and He'll never be as good as his brother. I had to kill the only few friends I had that saw me for me!" I yelled.

I saw how hurt my brother was before he looked down and he activated his suit, "I guess… I guess I never thought about that. I…I'm sorry, I made you resent me." He said sadly.

"No, I don't resent you Cray…I just, I'm just in your shadow." I told him.

He looked at me, "When you become an assassin you'll step out of my shadow and show everyone that your just as amazing as I am." Cray promised as he left the house.

"Cray, where you going?" Catherine asked as she followed him.

'Great. Now I hurt my brother's feeling. Sigh. Why do I mess things up?' I asked myself.

After an hour my brother came back with Catherine he had me put on my helmet that you receive as a child. When I was ready he led us up to the main castle of our holy city. Alex was waiting in front of it with 14 other kids.

"Alex!" My brother yelled.

"Cray! My friend!" Alex yelled and shook his hand.

"How have you been?" Cray asked.

"Eh, it's been good. Still adjusting to being King. It's not like we're kids anymore." Alex said.

"I know and I'm sorry. I will find him and end him," Cray promised.

I noticed that his Dark Blade glowed a dark red color when he said 'end him' and I shivered, "So it's time for him and his classmates to complete there final exam?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Cray said with a hint of sadness.

Alex put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, he'll live. After all, he killed my sister so he has to have potential." Alex told him.

"What?" I asked in astonishment.

"You heard me right. When you were ten, that girl that you fought was my sister and she had the biggest crush on you. It was kind of hilarious but then…" Alex stopped and I could feel waves of sadness pulse off him.

Cray snapped his fingers as the kids got very curious to the conversation, "I think it's time to start." Cray said.

"It appears so," Alex started, "Get in the ground."

I stood in the group and it felt like hours before the bell on top of the castle started ringing and the area was flooded with assassins and parents. I felt my heart rate quicken as I thought of the possibilities of what this final exam is.

'Are they going to have us kill each other in front of everyone?' I wondered.

"Today we celebrate one of the best days of the year! Today these 15 children will fight to become what they've always wanted to be! Assassins! Give these children your best wishes as they face their greatest challenge." Alex yelled.

I saw everyone nod and I looked up to see some assassins laying on top of the castle watching, 'They're going to have us kill each other in a desperate bloody battle,' I thought getting worried.

"For today they fight this!" Alex yelled as two Hunters opened the doors of the castle where two Hunters forced a brute out, "They will kill this feral Brute and earn their suits or. They. Will. Die." Alex said.

The brute roared into the sky but was unable to move due to the chains on its arms, body, and legs, 'Oh my glob. We have to kill this thing.' I thought as I felt my heart sank.

Seven assassins circled us before magic symbols appeared over them and a magical barrier was created, encasing us with that beast. I saw one of the kids run to the barrier to see if he could get through it but was shocked and sent flying back into our group. Panic was rising in the group already before the fight even began until a few weapons were dropped from the sky and I looked up to see those same assassins laughing at us. Alex was outside the circle with his hand raised before bringing it down with a snap, releasing all the restraints from the brute. It got up, staring at us with bloodshot eyes, and was getting ready to attack.

"Scatter!" a boy yelled as it charged.

We dispersed as it ran straight for me but I jumped clear over it as it ran into the magic circle and was shocked. When it got up, three kids jumped on its back to try and bring it down with their force. However, the beast never faltered as it threw them of with a powerful roar before jumping 20 feet in the air and landed fist first into the ground. This created a shockwave that threw us all into the magic circle and I barely unable to dodge as it charged at me. The kid behind me, however, was not so lucky because he pushed my out of the way and sacrificed himself as the Brute stomped on him. His blood curling scream was stopped when a loud snap was heard. I got up to see if the kid was alive but there he dangled lifeless in the Brute's hand before being thrown at a group of kids. Two kids picked it one sword each and charged the Brute fearlessly but the Brute easily grabbed one, even while the sword was stabbed through his hand, and threw him into the other kid. They tried to get up quick enough but were too late as I saw the Brute jump on top of them and crush them under his tremendous wait. When he got off, I noticed they were breathing and he was going to crush them… I don't understand what happened myself. I don't like most of these kids but something inside me forced my hand to try and save them. Everything went slower as I ran at the Brute and slammed into him before he crushed the nearly dead guys. The Brute yelled angrily before yelping at the shock from the magic circle and he was going to punch me but two girls jumped him from behind. One stabbed him in the back of the neck while the other uppercut his face. I noticed something about us just then, we were working as a team and we were much stronger than we should be. The Brute was a bit dazed but noticed in the increase of strength too, especially when three of the boys all together grabbed one of his legs and started spinning him in a circle. I looked around as the Brute was knocked out for a short time and everyone got in front of the two injured boys while a girl brought the dead body of the boy who was murdered by this Brute.

"He's not killing another one of us. Not while I'm alive." One of the girls said.

A boy laughed, "Great, come on guys, we gonna let the girls sound more noble than us? Niether will I!" a boy yelled.

"Me too," everyone said, even the two injured kids joined in.

I looked around to see my comrades with me, 'This… this feeling. The willingness to die for those around me, to protect them with all of my abilities. This is what it means to be an assassin. I like it,' I thought.

The Brute got up and roared in frustration at us as it charged. Three girls were thrown into the air as me and four others charged back at him. While he was looking up at the girls, we punched him in the air and three boys kicked him up in the air. The punch was too blind him as he flew up, I saw him look up as the three girls came down on him, sword shared between the three of them, and stabbed him in the face with the sword and slammed him down on the ground. When the dust cleared, the Brute was dead with a sword impaling him head to the floor. His blood pooled on the floor around him as we all cheered in success and got into a group hug jumping up and down. Then we noticed a groan as the two injured boys got up and joined us in the group hug. The circle was destroyed and we heard cheering from all sides as Alex and Cray approached us, smiling proudly, with a chest in both their hands.

Cray walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm proud of you." He said.

I don't know why but…I started crying from a strange happiness and sadness as well. After all, one of us was killed just to save me and I don't know why he did it. The tears wet my shirt which was noticeable because Cray hugged me.

"It's ok Jason, War breeds sacrifice. Some people have to die in order for others to rise. His sacrifice was noticed by everyone in your group and they chose to honor his sacrifice by refusing to lose to that Brute. Come on, it's your graduation, don't look like a cry baby in front of everyone like always," He said the last part as a joke.

"Yes, now who wants top get their stone first?" Alex asked, expecting a waves of me's but that never came.

We helped the two injured boys to get their stones first which made Alex smile wider. I think he can tell that we're going to be great assassins.

Then one of the boys asked this question, "How'd we win though? We weren't strong at all when it started but then we, they, got so powerful and we were able to work as a team without any one speaking a word." he asked.

Alex rubbed the boy's head, "You all were already this strong, it was just locked away until you all saw the sacrifice that boy made. This made a bond between all of you that was unbreakable. It made you equal to the Brute in strength but superior in intelligence. Strength isn't everything," Alex told us.

'Strength isn't everything,' I thought, 'I remember Cray told me that once,'.

"Now, here's your reward!" Alex said happily when he opened the chest to reveal 15 suit mechanisms.

Each one floated in the air as soon as it opened and they approached us before one by one they went on each of our chests, merging with us. Mine was black just like Cray but when it linked I felt something surge through me and I was on the ground in pain. Everyone got away from me when suddenly I released a burst of electricity that made static charge throughout my body. After a while I got up.

"Lucky you Jason, you've been given the power of electricity by your stone." Cray told me as he caught my shoulder to keep me from falling again.

I got up and looked around to see the others staring at our dead classmate as the suit mechanisms attached to the boy and made a sad whrr sound.

"It can talk?" I asked in astonishment.

"No, but it's technically alive. Right now your suit is linking to you. Once it's linked then you can use it properly.

I looked at the sad suit mechanism as it attached to the boy only to shine so brightly that my eyes hurt and I saw the body start disintegrating, "What's happening?" I asked.

"It's taking him to the land of paradise, where all assassins, or those who died trying to become one, go to live in happiness and watch over us until they're completely forgotten. Some spirits persist so much that they turn into stones themselves to protect another assassin." Cray explained.

'Oh…I wish he didn't…' I thought sadly.

"You've all passed the final exam, your now assassins. Do your parents prouder, your kingdom prouder as you train under another assassin for the next month to better understand your new found power." Alex said.

"I wish to train my brother myself." Cray told him.

I heard everyone gasp, "Wow, Jason you must be very lucky. Many other assassins would Kill you just to get this chance." Alex said calmly, it's obvious that he expected my brother to train me.

"Come on Sin, let's go." Cray said teasingly.

"Sin?" I asked.

"It's the nickname given to new trainees before they become assassins. It means that the sin of murdering your own people still lingers to you. Once you become an assassin, this sin is washed away." Alex said.

When I got home I was almost killed by Catherine when she got me in a heart felt death hug. Thankfully my suit protected me from any harm so I gladly excepted it.

"I'm so proud of you!" She chimed.

I blushed, "Thank you," I said before Cray pushed me to my room.

"Take a nap. You deserve one while me and my girl go out to see some friends." Cray told me before I drifted to sleep.

I'm so jealous of Cray, he had friends, a girlfriend, high rank, respect. Things I'm going to have to work hard to earn but it doesn't matter. I'm an assassin now, which means I'll fight to my last breath to protect this kingdom no matter what.

(1 month later)

It was my exercise exam where I had to sneak up on Cray and 'assassinate him' without him realizing it. This is difficult because he's the best Assassin in history, of course I can't but I know he's going easy on me. I spotted him from 30 meters as I climbed silently from tree to tree and I activated my suit active camouflage system to try and give me a small edge. I snapped a branch and he quickly looked at me but I stayed completely still while holding my breath. He then shrugged and looked away. He turned his back to me but I know that he's waiting for me to take that chance so I went from tree to tree to get in front of him. His helmet was curved so that he can see behind him and I took pride in hearing his gasp of astonishment as I charged him from the front. Then I was on the ground with his foot on my stomach with him looking at me shaking his head no.

"That was very very impressive Jason. You actually surprised me, but your nowhere near fast enough to try and get me." He told me.

"Well duh! You're the best, I'm never going to be better than you." I told him sadly.

He helped me up, "Still, you passed. Your no longer a Sin. You're a full fledge assassin and your joining me and my team on a mission today." he told me happily.

"Really! Yes!" I yelled.

This was my first Assignment as an assassin and I get to leave our kingdom. So he led me to The same giant castle where me and the others fought that Brute and I couldn't help but feel bad that one of us died. Learning about the disintegrate ability helped me understand how we were able to keep our species a secret. Even now, our enemies don't know that we are human, not even that traitor Finn the human. Then we arrived in the Meeting room, which was much larger than I imagined, and I noticed four people standing around the hologram that was in the center of the room. I couldn't help but let my gaze wander around the room to see different pieces of art, red curtains, and then a large colored window that reflects all of the colors into the room. A group of assassins went to greet my brother eagerly.

"Cray! Finally, we heard you took a month off to train some sin but I didn't believe it to be true." The tallest one said.

"Is this the one you've been training? His suit kind of resembles yours," Another one of the assassins said.

"Him? This little shrimp is the one you were training? He looks like a total push over." The assassin that greeted Cray first said.

"So Sin, got a name?" a female assassin asked.

"Yes. My name's Jordan. And I'm not a Sin anymore. My brother says I'm a full assassin now." I told them.

"Oh? And who's your brother?" The jerk assassin asked.

"Me Sky. I'm his brother," Cray told them.

"You've got to be kidding. He can't be related to you. He's too small." Sky told them.

"Your not any bigger. Your probably the worst." I sneered.

"Oh, what you say Sin? I'll kick your suit from here to the Super Kingdom." Sky said getting in my face.

I raised my fist, "You wanna go? I'll beat the crap out of you in front of everyone!" I yelled in his face.

"Both of you stop acting like children! We're about to go on a mission and you two are already going to kill each other. Sky, stand down or you'll have to go through me. No one's harming my little brother, especially when I'm around. Touch him, you die. Got it!" My brother yelled.

I was actually kind of scared but I think Sky might need new underwear because he solemnly lowered his head and whispered, "Sorry," to me.

"It's fine man." I said accepting his apology.

"My name's Crystal." The female assassin greeted me.

"And my name's Austin." The other guy said.

I looked at him and noticed he had a guitar, "You play music?" I asked.

"Oh, you must've noticed this. Yeah, I play but that's not why I have this. I fought with Marceline once and her axe-bass inspired me to ask my brother, he decided to become a scientist, to make a instrument shaped weapon. Instead he made a real instrument that not only plays music, it can send out sonic shockwaves to literally blow away the crowd." Austin said.

"Not only that, he's an amazing rock star." Crystal said sarcastically.

"Shut up Crystal. It was one time, and you just can't let it go can you?" He said.

"What's that? I can't hear you over how bad your voice is." She said teasingly.

"It's not that bad." Austin said quietly.

"Dude, a Brute could sing better than you." Sky told him honestly.

"Yep, I agree with Sky on that one."

"Ditto," Crystal agreed.

"You guys suck. I hate all of you except Jason because he hasn't commented on my singing yet." Austin said.

"Ach hem," A voice said.

It was one of the four kings that tried to get our attention and I was amazed to finally meet them. Malicious, the pawn king, Noble, the elite king, and Disarray, the seeker king. Each of them were walking towards us and Disarray stopped in front of me.

"So, your Cray's brother. I expect you to do great things. If you need anything you can ask me just as long as you promise to never ever betray us unless you don't have a choice. Promise?" He asked.

"I swear on my life." I told him.

He placed his huge hand on my head, "Good. Remember that your brother won't always be able to protect you. You need to help yourself so never give up, especially in the darkest hour." he said before going to be beside Noble.

"Well said Disarray. Remember, being Cray's brother places high expectations on your shoulder. Even if you fail, we won't be mad at you because your not Cray, you are Jason and until we say other wise you are unfortunately a Sin still." He said with a nod.

"But I said he's ready to be full fledge!" Cray argued.

"That's why we're letting him go on this mission with you. If he succeeds then he'll be full fledge but until then, he's just a sin." Malicious told him.

Cray bit back a reply and just nodded, "your mission is to head to these coordinates. Our scouts reported that the entire lab has gone dark and that one person has entered this lab which makes us… unnerved. The person was your father Cray. Since his entry, no one has entered nor left the lab since then and we think that something bad is going to happen. After all, your girlfriend's sister was being held there." Alex told us.

"Her…sister? I never knew she had a sister." Cray said confused.

"A few children each year are…donated to us. We take these children and study them to better understand the connections between human and suit mechanisms. We do not fully understand these devices, let alone why they choose certain people. Not only that, there's more… experiments in there that you are to look out for. It's called project Carnage." Alex told us.

"Wait, that project was supposed to be an utter failure!" Cray yelled.

"Somehow, one of our scientists finally succeeded as to who is the survivor of this experiment, we have no idea. We have not told Catherine of this yet, but when you succeed and bring her to her then we won't have to. Good luck." Alex said and dismissed us before we could ask any more questions.

When we arrived at the outskirts of our holy city I couldn't help but feel a large amount of joy. I was with a group of assassins and our leader is my brother, we're leaving the city, and I'm going to become a full fledge assassin when we succeed. It seemed perfect!

"Cray! Brother! I need to ask you something." I called him.

The others went ahead, "What is it Jason?" he asked but I noticed suspicion in his voice and he was looking around.

"If I become a full assassin, we'll still be in the same group right?" I asked but then I heard a twig snap.

"I think we should keep going. I don't like this part of the woods." Cray said dismissing the question and nudging me to continue.

I looked back when I heard another snap and I swear that I saw a pair of crimson eyes staring at me.

(That's the end of the first chapter of the story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please, read, review, favorite, and alert)


	3. a gift

Ch. 2 Unfortunate Fate

(Here's chapter 2 you guys. I don't own adventure time and never will. No flamers please. Sometimes I wonder if people even read author notes because even I skip them when I read stories. XD but seriously. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I'm not good at writing but I try my hardest to give you guys a story that both interests you while it entertains you.)

(outside the lab)

When we arrived at the lab it was already night time. I can hear the creatures of the night and it sounded peaceful. The chirps, sky, and chill was an amazing thing to experience.

'Whrrr,' I heard my suit in my head and it sounded scared.

'Don't worry, we'll be ok.' I told it through telepathy.

'Whr,' It said more encouraged.

"This is the entrance? Looks like no one's been in there in months." Sky said as he inspected the overgrowth.

"Doesn't mean no one has. Where is everyone?" Crystal asked.

"No idea but here's the plan. Crystal, seal the door after me and Jason go in and I want you three to go to Disarray and ask for an army to come here and hold this area. Whatever happens, make sure you come back with back up.

"Will do," She said with a determined voice.

"Good. Let's go Jason," Cray said as he went in and I followed right behind him.

We walked for what seemed like hours down a long white hallway. There were no decorations, no people, no blood. But I feel like there's a hint of death in the room. Then we reached an elevator and Cray pressed the button and we waited about ten minutes before it arrived on our floor. When the doors opened a dead scientist fell out and was caught by Cray who used with suit to disintegrate the dead scientist. The elevator was covered in blood, probably from that scientist due to amount of cuts that covered his body. When he was about to close the doors of the elevator we heard a man yell and I looked down the hall to see a ghost of a man running before being stabbed and disintegrated.

"Oh no. This place is cursed." Cray said.

"Cursed?" I asked.

"Yes. There are a few places that cause ghosts to be created and forced to relive there last moments forever unless I purify the area with Dark Blade. First we'll complete the mission then we can help these poor souls." Cray told me.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Did you notice something while we were coming here?" He asked.

"N-no. Why?" I asked.

"No reason, must've been my imagination." Cray said.

We continued down until we reached the floor. It was horrible. No one survived except for the specimens. Scientists' dead bodies laid all over the hallway with papers so drenched in blood that it was unreadable. Cray levitated us with his psychic powers so that we won't disturb the dead bodies.

"NO! Get away! AH!" Another ghost yelled.

"Please, security! SECURITY!" a female ghost yelled.

"This, is kind of overwhelming Cray," I told him.

"Just ignore them. We'll find out what happened soon enough." Cray told me as we entered a security room.

Dust covered the chair indicating an assassin must've died while sitting on this chair and Cray respectfully moved the chair to enter the computer console, "Cray, how do we have all this technology?" I asked.

"1000 years ago, our ancestors kept technology such as this to keep us from de-evolving. It took some time, probably hundreds of years, but we revived it so that we can evolve further. How do you think the other species were able to talk. Natural Evolution?" He said jokingly.

"Oh." I said and looked down.

"Well, I finally got in." He said and moved from the screen.

In the footage there was the assassin sitting and watching the security feeds when all of a sudden our father appeared behind him and silently assassinated him. Next thing we hear screaming and more people dying in the background with the sound of more assassins coming down there. Then it went to another feed where there were three other assassins waiting for someone. Then our father walked in.

"Everyone's dead, where's the Intel?" he asked.

"A scientist deleted all the data on the stones." One of the assassins said.

"What!? You let him delete the information?" Our father yelled.

"Of course I didn't let him. He was protected by three other assassins. We lost Jack and Sarah from the fight but still ripped that scientist's head off." he answered.

"The stones demanded us to get this information. We must get what they want. Or we'll die trying. And shut off that security camera!" He yelled before destroying the camera.

"Well, now we know what happened." I said.

"Sort of. This place was top secret and I don't even recognize those three assassins nor do I know of a Jack or Sarah. Something wrong here." Cray said and levitated us again to continue our searched.

"We found out what happened now let's hope they didn't do anything to project Carnage." I said.

"Agreed." Cray said with an approving nod.

We continued on until we heard someone was crying, "You heard that?" I asked.

Cray nodded and we flew faster until we found a girl locked in a glass room, "Help!" she yelled and went to the glass.

"You must be Catherine's sister. We'll get you out." Cray said and he destroyed the glass wall.

She ducked from the glass, "Thank you." she said.

"What happened here?" Cray asked.

"I was laying here waiting for them to take me to the experiment room when all of a suddenly a group of rogue assassins came in and started killing everyone." She told us.

"What kind of experiments?" I asked.

"Stone experiments. What would happen if the suit mechanism wasn't surrounding the stone and we had direct exposure. It turns out that it increases physical abilities and health. They even gave me a suit mechanism with the same stone. I never put it on though. I was scared that it might be too powerful for me to control." She explained.

The suit mechanism came out from under her pillow and flew to her, this time she allowed it to link to her making a happy, "Whrr," sound. Her suit came out and most of her armor was purple with a blue star on her back.

"I love purple! This is so cool!" She said.

"Whoa, don't go jumping for joy yet. We still need to find project Carnage." Cray told her.

The amount of fear that came from her was so large we could fear it, "C-carnage. Your going to save that animal?" she asked.

"Only if I think we should." Cray said and he levitated all three of us.

"Cool, we're flying!" she yelled forgetting about project Carnage.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"9, why?" she asked.

"No reason," I said and looked away because I was going to tell her she's acting like a child even though I'm not much older myself.

Then we came across large heavily reinforced doors. There was a huge claw scrap make going across the wall, cut clean through. A bit of blood dripped down from the large scrap that pooled a dark black blood pool. Cray opened the door and we entered another blood fest.

"Ok, we'll keep this door closed, they'll never get… Oh my glob! They released project Carnage! Ah! We need Back up! WE NEED..!" the ghost yelled.

"They never cared…" We heard someone say.

We hurried down the hall until we entered another giant white room. Scraped into the wall was, 'I am the new Carnage!'. A boy was standing in the middle of the room.

"Are you Project Carnage? We've come to get you out." Cray asked.

"Yes. I am this so called 'Project Carnage' that everyone's so interested in." he said with an almost innocent voice.

When he turned around we saw it was a six year old kid. A six year old kid that made all those scrap makes in the walls. His hand transform into a large red claw with four fingers.

His left side of his face was black with a large scar that goes over his eye. His left eye was orange with a snake pupil. His right eye was a normal hazel eye. He was obviously no ordinary kid.

"We come to get you out," Cray repeated.

"I don't want to leave. I'm happy here. With all this blood that decorated the halls, I'm…happy here." he said almost sadly.

"Don't you want a family. A mom or a dad that loves you?" Cray asked.

"What's love?" The kid asked sincerely.

"When a person shows tender affection for you. Who cares about you and are willing to die for you." Cray told him.

"I…I'd like that but…I can't. I'm evil. Death follows where ever I go. Then there are times I black out and people die. I'm not right to be around. Leave me. Please." He said.

"It's not impossible." the girl said while her suit came off.

"I… I think I know you. When they let me out, I walk by your cell." the boy said with doubt clouding his eyes.

"I'm Star ok? What's your name. It can we anything you want it to be," Star said.

"My name…a label used for a person so that others can call him or her by it. I…I think I'd like Savage as my name." Savage said.

"Ok, Savage. Come with us. We can be brother and sister. I think…I can grow to like you like a brother." She said and walked over to him.

She hugged him, "I don't understand…I can't understand…this feeling. It makes my face hurt," Savage said with a smile forming on his face.

"It's called happiness," Star whispered to him.

"This is so cute." Cray said.

The creepy half of Savage's face turned back to a normal face, the scar was gone, and his eye turned into the same color as his right eyes. When he was done hugging her his suit's mechanism came down from the ceiling.

"Oh, it's you." he said.

"Whrr," It said sadly.

"It's ok. You can link to me now." Savage said as it attached to him.

"You can understand it?" I asked.

"Yes. Why?" he asked.

"I can't really understand mine. I guess that must be one of the things these scientists gave you." I said.

"Can we please go? I…don't want to be here anymore." Savage said.

"Your not going anywhere," A rogue assassin said as it came into the room.

He went for me but he didn't even get close because Cray grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ceiling. The rogue assassin didn't even have a chance as Cray grabbed his Dark Blade cut him clean in half. His blood disintegrated in mid-air and he was nothing but ash before he even hit the ground. Savage watched intently on Cray.

"He's…not like the others. He's faster, stronger…better. Better than I ever will be. Amazing." he said.

"Thank you. Now, let's go," Cray said.

As we walked I said, "Thank you bro, I wouldn't have been able to..," I started.

"You could've handled it. I believe in you. I just didn't want to risk your getting injured though." Cray said as we were leaving.

Another Rogue assassin appeared and this time I stopped it by shooting a bolt of electricity at him. It hit him and I smile but then I felt my entire arm get shocked. It turns out, my electricity powers have an aftershock ability that forces me to take the same amount of pain my enemies would've felt. It felt horrible as it shocked my arm and sapped me of my strength. My brother quickly noticed this.

"Are you ok!?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm fine!" I yelled and made a sword out of the armor the covered my right arm.

I sent electricity through my blade and attacked the rogue assassin before he got up. Another one appeared and I sent out a burst of electricity that sent him flying away from me. Cray finished off that one and I killed the one I stabbed with my lightning sword. More were coming so Cray decided to stay back and kill them all while I take the kids out of the lab. We reached the elevator and I saw a rogue assassin try to attack us but was forced back towards Cray because of his psychic powers. I saw Cray nod at me as the elevator doors closed. When we reach back up to the large white hallway, there were candy soldiers at the elevator trying to hold out against an Elite that attack fiercely and killed them.

"We came as fast as we could. Where's Cray?" He asked.

"He stayed back to kill some rogues. What going on up here?" I asked.

"The Inhabitants of Ooo attacked out of no where. Our intelligence says that Marceline herself is leading this attack." He said.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"At the door, keeping more from coming." He reported.

"Ok. You and a group of highly trained soldiers take these two to Alex. Tell him to wait until Cray comes back from this mission. I'll go back and help my team." I told him.

"Will do mister assassin." He said with a nod of respect.

I ran down the hall as fast as I could and got out, "Look who decided to show up. We've got enemies attacking from all sides." Sky told me, "Where's Cray?".

"He's staying back to keep a bunch of Rogues. You guys stay here and I'll scout out the area. I'm still new so I might just get in your way," I told him.

He was about to say something but stopped, "Ok. Just make sure you come back in one piece. I don't even want to think about what Cray'll do to us if you died." he said.

I activated my invisibility and jumped into the trees. I ran towards the east and saw Pawns and candy soldiers killing each other. They seamed equal until a vampire came out of nowhere and attacked but an elite also came in the nic of time to save them. They fought each other but the vampires still won and I continued on looking for Marceline. It felt like I've been looking for hours, my suit wasn't able to keep the invisibility on anymore so I had to be even stealthier than I already was. It wasn't long until I heard a girl talk.

'Gear. Active camo.' I said telepathically.

'Whrr.' Gear said a bit exhausted.

I went invisible and I felt terrible because I was causing Gear, who I named when I was on the elevator up, a lot of stress. It must be hard to control the suit and I promised it that I'll let it relax when we're done.

"Ok. We need to get into that lab and see what they've been hiding. So you three will go in through their flank, while you four get their attention. Once their distracted, we can attack from behind and kill them before they know it." A girl wearing what she wore in the episode Evicted with her axe-bass ordered.

'That must be Marceline. Austin said that he was inspired by her axe-bass. She kind of cute. Sexy by some standards but I can't let that affect my goal. There's no way I'm just going to report back without her dead body. They'll see that I'm good enough to be an assassin,' I thought to myself.

The group dispersed and Marceline was ready to leave when I broke a twig just as my invisibility ran out. I looked up to see her axe-bass flying towards me. It cut the branch but Then I realized she was invisible and using her axe-bass. I felt a kick connect with my stomach and I was sent flying through the trees out in a grass clearing and fell onto it. I got up and noticed that something was wrong, there was no wind, no sound, no feeling. I felt stunned like someone was following me. When I got up, I jumped when I turned around to see a pair of crimson eyes in front of me.

"So, you must be Jason. Cray's brother." Marceline said matter o' factly.

"How'd you know?" I asked a bit surprised.

"I was the one following you guys. You stopped him and said 'If I become a full assassin, we'll still be in the same group right?' and he never gave you an honest answer. Looks like you'll never become a full assassin." she said with a cruel smile.

"My brother..!" I started.

"Is not here. He won't be here for a while. It's just me and you. Which means I get to see how a, Sin was it? Will do against an enemy leader." Marceline said.

She threw her axe-bass into the air and before I could react she kicked me in the face. When I got up, she caught her axe-bass and started flying and strumming.

"La da da da da da, I'm gonna bury you in the ground. La da da da da da, your not even gonna make a sound. I'm gonna drink the red from your tasty red blood. I'm gonna…" She didn't get to continue as I shot electricity at her.

I groaned in pain and fell to my knees from the aftershock but still got up to see that she got shock but it did virtually no damage.

She blew some hair out of her face, "I was playing a song! What you don't like it?" She said in a pissed off voice.

"No, I liked it but it was about you..," I started before feeling her punch me in the gut.

'whrr,' Gear said in a concerned way.

'I'm fine gear. We just need to think of a way to escape. I should've known better than to think I could cleanly assassinate her.' I said using telepathy.

I got up only to be met with a smack, "You really are weak aren't you. This comes to my advantage." she said with smile.

I twisted around on my hands, sweeping her legs from under her and got up, expecting her to fall to the ground but it didn't work, "What?" I said aloud.

"I was just flying around a moment ago. Did you really think that'd work? I've got an idea. Take off that helmet and I'll let you live. Well, in a way," she said.

"Never! That's a high level offense and treason to my people! Just kill me!" I yelled.

"It's not a request. Plus, I never planned on killing you. If I wanted to, you'd be dead and disintegrating right now." I flinched, "Ah, now you get it. Yes, I've killed assassins before. Even an elite one." Marceline said.

She flew over to me while I was in shock and put a hand on my helmet, "No!" I yelled and backed away.

I was scared. Terrified. Here's Marceline in front of me. Not planning to kill me but to make me betray my own people. Cray will come too late and we're exhausted. Gear isn't to be able to protect me soon. It's exhausted. Fighting her didn't help one bit.

"Poor you. Lost in the woods with a scary vampire." Marceline said as she started to transform into a wolf.

"whoa!" I said as it attacked me.

She hit me with her paw with the claws sheathed, 'She's toying with me.' I thought. I turned to run but she appeared in front of me.

She was snarling at me. I let out a cry of desperation and tried to run past her but she knocked me back with her tail and pounced on top of me. She growled in my face and I smelled her foul wolf breath and panic took over. I started crying.

"Please! Just kill me!" I pleaded.

I opened my eyes to see her back to normal with her hand creeping down for Gear.

'Whrr!' I heard Gear yell.

I smacked her hand away and tried to protect Gear but that was useless when she repeatedly punched away at me. I felt like my ribs were broken and I was too exhausted to stop her as I laid on the grass.

"What's wrong? Tired already? Oh well. Let's see what happens when I take this off." Marceline said as she ripped off Gear from my chest.

She threw Gear aside like he wasn't anything and the suit came off my body and went to Gear, "Gear! Are you ok!?" I yelled.

"Whrr," Was all I heard it say.

"It talks hm. I'll take it to Pb when I'm done with you. So, assassins are humans. I always had my suspicions due to the bodily shape," Marceline said looking at me with something in her eyes, I couldn't tell what.

I was deeply frightened though, "W-what do you mean?" I choked.

"Your blood." She whispered as she smelled my neck and took off my necklace, "Oh, what an awesome necklace.".

"That's my necklace! Cray gave that to me last month for my birthday!" I yelled.

"That's nice to know because now I have a birthday gift for you," she said as she went to bite my neck.

Gear flew over and started bumping into Marceline trying to save me, "WHRR!" Gear said angrily.

Marceline smacked him away roughly, "Gear," I said quietly.

My tears were blinding me until she wiped them away, "It'll hurt. But not for long," she whispered seductively.

"No…please," I cried, "You don't need to do this.".

"I'll do whatever I need to to help win this war." she said as she bit into my neck and started drinking my blood.

I screamed out in pain as she drank. She sick slurping sound as she moaned from the taste. It was the worst thing I've felt in my entire life. Then she pulled back with some blood and kissed me forcing me to taste my own blood. It was so disgusting.

"Don't worry. I just gave you a gift. Keep your precious Gear. But you'll kill Cray and then come find me with Gear. That's an order." She said and got up, "Oh, and thanks for the drink.".

She flew off and I felt Gear fly back to me, "Whrr," It said sadly.

"I'll…be fine. I just need to sleep." I told it and drifted off into deep sleep.

Next thing I knew, I had my helmet back on and Cray was shaking me awake and sounded like he was crying.

"Jason. Jason! Oh no. You can't die on me bro! My little brother. Please, get up. If you die on me I'll never be able to live with myself." he sobbed.

"Ugh. Stop yelling. You'll wake the neighbors again like that time you went to the bar." I groaned.

"Jason. I was so worried ab…" he couldn't finish as I punched him with strength I've never had before, "Jason. You punched me. Why?" he asked.

I got up with my energy returned, "I don't know why. My body. It's doing this on it's own. I can't fight it!" I said as I ran at him with new found speed.

He was caught off guard as I uppercut him into the air and grabbed his ankle pulling him back down to the grass hard. I kicked him in the side and he was rolling on the grass but rolled on his side and got up. His Dark blade was out and then my hand was outstretched with electricity forming in the palm of it. I expected pain but it never came. Instead I ran at him with the electricity focused in the palm of my hand. He raised his Dark Blade to slam it down onto me as a sword was made out of my helmet's metal. My face was exposed as I blocked his attack and my hand stabbed through his stomach. The light that shone off the moon hit my face revealing my new crimson red eyes, my fangs, and my pale skin. Marceline the Vampire queen has turned me into a monster. Suddenly, the Cray I stabbed disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the real Cray came out from behind a tree.

His helmet was off to reveal that he, my brother a murderous general, was crying.

"No. Jason it can't be. You can't be a vampire. It's all my fault. I should've been there to protect you. I let you down." he said almost devastated.

Something was telling me to attack him, that I have to kill me but I refused to let that happen. I forced myself to rip off Gear and threw him to my brother, "Take care of Gear for me. I have to go. I'm sorry Cray, it's not your fault. It's mine. I let you down. Take care of Gear for me." I told him, trying to fake a smile but my tears revealed how I really felt.

I turned around and started flying to where Marceline was, "I promise, I will save you!" Cray yelled out to me.

It took me a while but I finally found Marceline and she wasn't happy. When I got in front of her I was met with a cheek breaking punch.

"How dare you! How dare you disobey me!" Marceline yelled.

I glared back defiantly and spat blood at her face, "I'll never obey you willingly." I said defiantly.

She wiped away the blood before punching me in the gut, "Apologize!" she demanded.

Before I could even think of what to say I said, "I'm sorry Mistress. Please forgive me."

I stared at the ground in shock, 'What did I just say?' I thought to myself.

"That's good . Now get up. We have to go back to the Super Kingdom and get you settled in after your punishment." she said.

A vampire stepped forward, "Ma'am, I think this was a bit far. He looks like he's just a kid." he said.

"Exactly, I'm going to brake him and show him his place. Let's go!" she ordered.

I flew after her hating everything that happened but then strange thoughts that I quickly realize weren't my own flew into my head. She's obviously trying to get complete control over me and I have to keep fighting.

(That's the end of chapter 2. Wow, man does it suck to be Jason. Now he's technically a servant and a prisoner. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Please, review, favorite, or alert.)


	4. Finn and Marceline

Ch. 3 Finn and Marceline

(Here's the third chapter for you guys. I hope you all enjoy it. I don't own adventure time. Please, read, review, favorite, or alert. Warning, there will be drinking involved in this chapter along with a vague telling of torture.)

(Super Kingdom castle)

I woke up feeling pain throughout my body. I looked down to see bruises and scars covering my arms. I licked my lips and could taste my own blood on my fangs. It was disgusting. Even though I was in pain I still got up and looked around. A part of me wanted to remember what happened but then I felt a sharp pang of pain surge through me. What she did to me will scar me for the rest of my life, and right now. I want to end my life. I've fought so hard just to become a Sin, and just as we were about to complete the mission, I completely messed up and got in a word. Captured. I got up and noticed some blood was splattered on the wall and I remembered the Marceline was beating my face senseless. Blood spat out of my mouth onto the walls and worst of all. She was able to heal me and control how I felt. I felt…joy. A sick kind of joy that I couldn't understand and what happened next ripped me of my innocence. I looked over to my left to see a large bed where Marceline was floating over, looking at me.

"Go get me some breakfast." she ordered.

"Get it yourself." I said defiantly.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clean. I order you to get me breakfast!" she yelled.

I couldn't control myself, "I'm sorry mistress, I will get your breakfast as fast as possible." and I floated away.

I had no idea where I was going but I had no control over my body. When I reached the kitchen I saw a basket of strawberries with a note on it saying, 'Marceline's'. I picked it up and flew back to Marceline.

"Here's your breakfast," I said as I put it on the bed.

"Feed them to me." she ordered.

I sighed, "Fine.".

"Good boy," she said as I lifted a strawberry to her.

She drank the color red out of the strawberry, "Your not going to eat the actual thing?" I asked.

"No. I just like the color. You can eat it. Maybe it'll help make you feel like your still human." she laughed.

I lost control of my anger and threw the strawberry at her face. She hissed and got in my face. I lifted my arm to punch her but it wouldn't let me hit her. I tried with all my might to force my arm to hit her but it wouldn't budge, not even an inch. She had a glint of amusement in her eyes before letting out a laugh.

"You can't even hurt me. My control over you is too deep. Now enough playing around. Keep feeding me.

I sighed and continued feeding her strawberries. After she had her fill she went to take a shower and had me wait with a towel for her.

'She's using me like I'm some sort of butler! Glob I miss Gear right now,' I thought sadly with a deep sigh.

When she was done, she opened the door a bit and grabbed the towel. When she got dressed she floated out of the bathroom using a blow dryer on her hair while wearing her outfit from the episode Henchmen.

When she grabbed her axe-bass she told me, "Ok, now we're going to go see Finn and Pb. They're going to want to examine you so that we can tell the whole kingdom the secret of your identity. I guess that shouldn't matter to you since your technically not human anymore.".

"One day. I'm going to kill you," I whispered to myself.

"Oh really? Your going to kill me? Oooh I'm so scared. Just shut up and start moving." she told me and started pushing me out of the room.

We went up the castle until we flew into a giant lab. Finn the human and Pb were watching an experimental potion. It probably didn't work because the test subject, a rat, was set on fire and running in circles. I couldn't help but start laughing at that but Marceline angry look shut me up instantly.

Finn yelled his greeting, "Hey! Marcy!".

I laughed to myself, "Marcy?" I asked.

"Shut it!" she ordered.

"So, who's this?" Finn asked.

"Yes, you never bring other vampires with you so he must be important." Pb observed and when she gasped, she must've noticed all the bruises.

"This is Jason. An assassin I turned into a vampire." Marceline introduced.

"What!?" Finn said and started observing me.

"Why is he so bruised up? You didn't beat him senseless did you," Pb asked with a bit of worry.

"Wow, she's nice," I whispered to Finn.

"Yeah, that's Pb. Probably the nicest person I know." Finn said back.

"Well, when we fought, it was no contest. He isn't even a full assassin. Apparently he was just a trainee. Not only that, he's Cray's brother." Marceline asked.

"No, she's got me… Yes mistress. I'm Cray's brother." I said and could feel my anger shaking my brother and I had to use all my will to say, "I hate you so much,".

"Ah, he's fond of me." Marceline teased.

"You still didn't tell us how he got this messed up." Finn told her.

"Oh, that. I ordered him to kill Cray. Refused. I ordered him to bring the technology they use for their suit's. Forced himself to give it to Cray and flew to me. So I did the logical thing. I tortured him. In both ways. It was very enjoyable for me. But he's still not broken. So maybe another session is in ordered." Marceline asked looking at me with amusement.

I flinched and hid behind Finn, "Don't! Not again!" I yelled, my desperation getting the better of me.

Marceline laughed, "This is cruel Marceline," Pb said.

"To you it is. To me it's necessary. Don't you see? He's the perfect thing to use against Cray. I saw it. He couldn't dare hurt his own little brother. Not only that, think of all the secrets he could tell us. Once I brake his will that is." Marceline told them.

"No way. Out of the question. Do you even know how old this kid is?" Finn asked.

"A question to answer yours. Why should I care? Why do you care? He's Cray's brother, he's just as guilty of murdering your beloved Flame princess as Cray is." Marceline told him.

"No, he's a different person. He doesn't deserve any of this!" Finn yelled.

"DO you always have to act like you're the same hero you were when you were a kid? Look around Finn, things have changed. How many people have died to try and stop him and his assassins? How many more will fall before we either win or lose this war!?" Marceline yelled.

"It doesn't matter. How old are you?" Finn asked.

I looked down, "I just turned thirteen last month." I answered.

Finn was outraged, "Thirteen. Thirteen! What the heck is wrong with you! What more do you want this kid to go through? Actually, what did you do to him. He's so scared of you, you must've done something terrible!" Finn yelled.

When I told them my age, I saw a glimmer of shock appear in her eyes, "Nothing. I didn't do anything." she lied.

"I'll be the judge of that. You two get out and talk about what your going to do while I help him heal these wounds and scars." Pb said.

Marceline was going to refuse but Finn was drawing his sword telling her that refusal was not an option, "Fine, help this kid out then Pb." Marceline told her while leaving the room.

When they left I heard them start arguing, "You don't think he'll hurt her do you?" I asked.

She pet my head, "Don't worry about Marceline. Finn won't hurt her. They'll talk it out. Now take off your shirt." she told me.

I flinched and gripped my shirt, "No. Please no," I said silently with a tear.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." she said soothingly.

I took off my shirt to reveal countless scars and bruises. On my chest was a gigantic M scarred onto me. It was still bleeding on it's corners.

"Oh my glob. What did she do to you?" Pb asked.

I had to explain everything Marceline did to me. The beating, the cuts, the foreplay… and I knew I was crying because my vision was getting blurry. She took out a bottle from underneath the table.

"This should fix you up and completely heal the scars. It'll be like they were never there." Pb told me.

"But they'll always be there for me. I'll never be able to forget what happened. Do you want to know the worst part?" I asked.

She flinched and almost nodded no but said, "Yes," anyways.

"While she was doing all of this, I kept thinking that Cray'll save me. That he'll come out of nowhere and break me free. But of course he never came. Make sure not to make the bite marks go away. I want to keep them." I told her.

"It wouldn't have mattered. Nothing can make a vampire bite mark disappear. But honestly, I feel bad for you. I have a question if I'm allowed to ask." Pb said while mixing some potions together.

"Go ahead. It's not like I'm any other use anyways." I said with despair pulsing off me in waves.

"What's Cray like when you and him were alone at home?" she asked.

I couldn't help but smile at the good memories, "He's was nice. He loved me like a brother and I looked up to him. He told me he was proud of me for becoming an assassin. He even trained me himself and I…failed him. I'm an utter failure that doesn't even deserve to live. Please, Pb. Kill me." I begged.

She gave me a kind loving hug and let me cry into her shoulder, "Your not a failure. Marceline did this to you." she cooed.

"But it is my fault. I went out alone to try and find Marceline. When I found her, a part of me, jealousy I think, had me wait until she was alone and I wanted to assassinate her. I accidentally snapped a little twig and she knew instantly I was there. She played with me, she showed me how weak I am. I should've just ran away and report where she was. Instead I got captured, turned into a vampire and tortured." I confessed.

"Don't worry. Finn won't let her do anything bad to you anymore. Her, drink this." she said and gave me a potion.

I took it suspiciously but drank it anyway. Suddenly, all my strength returned to me and I stretched feeling better than ever. Marceline and Finn walked in as I put my shirt on.

"Go on." Finn said giving Marceline a nudge.

She sighed, "Fine. I'm sorry I hurt you." Marceline said.

"Its…fine," I choked.

"Here, to make it up to you. I went and grabbed this." she said while throing a necklace at me.

I caught it, it was the same necklace Cray gave me, "Thank you. Thank you so much," I said with a hint of happiness while I put it on.

'My last connection to my kingdom. I've lost gear, I've lost my brother, and worst of all, I lost my life but… Now that I think about it, I never really had a life when I became an assassin and even before it. I killed my last friend and I think Pb is my friend. Maybe Finn is too or better yet, maybe Marceline will be..,' I wondered.

"Not only that. We're going to show you the city today," Finn told me.

I looked up a bit hopefully but I'm not one of them, 'So why act so nice to me?" I wondered.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Marceline asked.

"Um…Yeah. I'd like that." I answered, 'Might as well try to make things better for me.' I thought to myself.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Finn yelled and jumped out the window.

Marceline flew out the window after him and flew back up, "Finn! I told you that you can't fly!" Marceline yelled.

"Oh yeah. Sometimes I forget." He told her but I knew he was lying.

'He reminds me of Cray. Always willing to enjoy himself instead of being serious all the time.' I thought to myself with a smile and flew out the window after them.

We walked around the kingdom a bit and I saw same of the flame warriors. Even though they lost their kingdom, they still believe they can win the war and rebuild. It's a bit inspiring to see that and Finn was very nice to me but Marceline on the other hand wouldn't say anything.

"Over there's the citizen's quarters, where citizens from all kingdoms live peacefully. Over here though is where we, the soldiers, live. That place is the most popular place, not only that, it's fun there." Finn told me.

I read the sign, "The Batter Bar?" I asked.

"The name isn't the greatest but let's go in." Finn said and ran in.

I walked in with Marceline closely behind me. A female vampire went to greet me but I heard Marceline hiss and the girl flew away. I looked for Finn and saw him Arm-wrestling a vampire and won. He jumped on the table and started dancing while the vampire banged his head on the table.

"Aw yeah! Eat that! Still undefeated!" Finn yelled.

"Yeah! That's ma. Hiccup. Bro!" a drunk dog said poking Finn's chest.

"Jake!? I told you to stop drinking!" Finn yelled.

"Really? Hiccup. I guess I forgot." Jake said.

"You probably forgot because you were drinking!" Finn yelled.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Jake. Finn's brother. Ever since Lady Rainicorn's death he's been so…distant. Always here drinking the night away trying to forget that she and their pups were killed by your people." Marceline told me.

"Oh. I never thought about what you guys must've faced. We were taught that your all just mindless animals but now…seeing all this and how devastated some people are. It makes me see that not everything someone tells you, is the truth." I told her.

When I looked at her she had a smile but tried to hide it with a frown, "Whatever, I'm thirsty. Hey! Rag! Get me my red wine!" Marceline yelled.

I sighed and followed her. We were there for what seemed like hours. She offered me a cup and I refused at first but she set it in front of me knowing that eventually I'd take it. Finn left with Jake to make sure he wouldn't come back and I was worried something would happen. Luckily I know not to drink so I only drank that one cup compared to Marceline who drank the whole bottle.

"You know. Hiccup. Life is like a bottle. You'll never know how long until you get to the bottom. So life is a mystery. You never know who you'll meet. Who you'll fight," she said drunkenly and placed her elbow on the counter only to slide it and have me catch her, "Or who you'll fall in love with," she said.

"Uh," Was all I said.

"Can let me up or are you going to hold me all day?" she teased.

'Even when she's drunk she can tease me,' I thought with a frown, "How long have you known Finn?" I asked.

"Since he was about your age. I think 12 so maybe one year younger than you. He was such a funny kid back then. I remember evicting him from his home and when he made a new one, I tried to take that one too. You know what happened?" Marceline asked before she hiccupped.

"He let you have it?" I answered.

"No, hiccup, he tried to stand up to me by saying Jake was his home so I said I'd take Jake. Finn smacked Jake out of my hands and Then we fought. I won of course but he did get one good punch in and I admit the fight was fun. Hiccup. So I let him have his original house back as a gift from me." she told me.

"Oh, that was kind of you," I said as Raggedy Doll Princess gave me a cup of water that I drank eagerly.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you," Marceline said with a serious tone.

I spat the water back into the cup, "Wait. Cough. Did you just seriously apologize to me?" I asked.

"Yes. And I'm not drunk either. Vampires sober up very quickly. You need to understand. This war was something we never wanted. It was just forced onto us. We never attacked your kingdom and I want to know. Why? Why did you Attack us?" Marceline asked.

"Cray told me that…the real reason was the fact that the mushroom war never should've happened. None of you creatures should have been created. When we were at the peak of our strength we discovered that a couple of candy people were sniffing around our ancestors' ruins. Which are sacred to us and we need to study what we've lost to move back forward. Cray never wanted to be the general but when his kingdom needed him, he couldn't refuse and he feels guilty about killing Flame Princess but it was an order. A life for a life. Finn killed Carnage, Cray killed Flame Princess to even the deal. Plus, do you know what we have to go through just to become assassins?" I asked.

"What does that have to do with this?" Marceline asked.

"Assassins are not just made. We become them. As our children grow up, they're forced to fight one of their classmates to the death every year. Can you imagine that? Being with people you trust, letting them know your hopes and dreams only to one day have to fight them and end their dream? I killed basically all my friends by the time I was 10. The last was a girl, our king's sister I now learned, and I had a crush on her but then she tried to use this to her advantage. I felt like a piece of me died that day along with her. We grow up with death and blood on our hands, and no amount of water will ever clean this off our hands. But…now that I'm a vampire…that was all for nothing and I had nothing to start with. I only had Cray. He loved me and took care of me for as long as I can remember. But…deep down…I feel resentment towards him. He overshadowed me all my life and I know that…neither of my parents really cared about me. He said that our mom made him promise to protect me from everything at the cost of his life and look at how that promise went. He found me and shook me awake but that wasn't really him. I think he knew what was going to happen and gave up on me but…I remember his face before I went to you. He was in the pit of despair, he was crying over me being turned into this," I looked into my glass to see my reflection.

"It sounds like you didn't like your life." Marceline commented.

"I suppose I didn't but it was still my life and I grew up to accept it. I was an assassin, the blade of our kingdom. The knife that strikes silently in the night. A soldier that finishes a mission at the cost of his life. A person the others look up to for guidance and support in the darkest hour. It's a noble and highly approved position but I guess I wasn't good enough to be an assassin." I told her.

I drank the glass cup of water, "I guess I wouldn't understand that position entirely. Prior to this war I used to waste time and fool around instead of watch over my kingdom. Responsibility just wasn't my thing ya know?" Marceline said with a hint of regret.

"Your not going to propose that we get together are you?" I joked.

She laughed, "It's been awhile since I opened up to someone and had a nice chat. If I could turn you back to being a human I would but I can't." she told me.

I smiled, "I guess we're friends now?" I said.

"Yeah, something like that. Now, I order you to carry me home." she ordered.

I lost control of my body and was forced to carry her back to her room. She still wants to control me so I guess she doesn't trust me. I left her on the bed because she fell asleep and flew up to Pb's lab. I got there to see her observing something through a microscope. I floated over and poked her head.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Observing a specimen that could be the answer to a new serum that grants the ability to see invisible assassins. With this, we'll be able to see an assassin no matter what." she told me before pushing away the microscope, "Anyways, how was it?" Pb asked.

"Honestly, probably the best day I've had in a while not counting my birthday." I told her.

"So, I assume that Finn is now a good friend and you hate Marceline? I don't blame you, she can be such a butt," Pb told me.

"Actually no. I think me and her are now friends but she refuses to admit it. Finn left early so me and Marceline were sitting at the bar. We drank and talked so she understands what I had to go through. She even apologized for turning me into a vampire. Which caught me off guard." I told her.

"She didn't get you drunk did she?" Pb asked a bit worried.

"No, it was fine. I only had one cup. She on the other hand drank the whole bottle." I told her.

"Yep, that's Marceline. Can't get enough of that red wine because it feeds her along with the alcohol to help her relax. So where's Finn?" Pb asked.

"No clue. He brought Jake home and that's all I know." I told her.

"Well, Jake shouldn't be drinking so that was a good idea. Now, what about you? How do you feel about what happened after today?" Pb asked.

"I…feel a bit…happy. I don't feel the gazes that people used to give me back where I live. They always expected me to be great but…I just disappointed them. Cray and his girlfriend were the only one's who saw me as me. They never expected me to be like Cray. They expected me to stay me. To grow up and rely on no one but myself. I miss them a lot but now it's impossible to go back." I admitted.

"The question is. Do you want to go back?" Pb asked.

"I…I think I'd be happier here. With you all." I answered.

"Then you know what has to happen in order to be one of us. You might have to kill your own people to stay with us." Pb told me.

Just then Finn busted into the room with my brother, Cray, behind him. His helmet was off, his anger was full blown but he quickly softened when he saw me unharmed.

"J-Jason. Your ok!" He yelled and gave me a hug, "Ok. Now, you. Bubblegum. Your going to turn him back to a human or else I'll rip Finn's head off and shove his glob dang intestines down your throat!" he roared at her.

I got between them, "No! Don't hurt them!" I yelled.

"What? Why not?" He asked suspiciously.

"Bro…we need to talk…" I started not able to look him in the eyes.

I felt his breathing calm down, "What is it Jason?" he asked calmly.

"I…I can't go back." I told him with a shaky voice.

I looked up to see his face full of shock, "What do you mean? You didn't do this on purpose did you!?" he yelled.

"Of course not! I'd never betray our kingdom willingly but…now that I'm a vampire and I've seen what we've done to them. I think our reason to fight this war is wrong," I said, my voice gradually shrinking.

"It's not too late Jordan. Bubblegum," he started.

"Princess Bubblegum," I corrected.

"Ok fine. Princess Bubblegum, can turn you back. You can still come back to me. This time I'll protect you no matter what!" he pleaded.

"Come back to what..," I said in almost a whisper.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Cray…There's nothing there for me. No one cares about me. I'm just the loser little brother to everyone that needs you to protect me. I've killed my friends in school just to become an assassin in hope that I'll step out of your shadow but. The Sun has been blocked permanently by a dark cloud and your shadow is everywhere I go." I choked and could feel tears.

He hugged me, "Gear misses you. Star and Savage want to see you again." he told me.

"Those are the only people that want me back. I know that if I do everyone will hate me. I betrayed our secret by being captured. I don't have a life there anymore. I've failed everything an assassin stands for. Please, forget me. Let me be and kill me when I'm out in the field." I cried.

Cray wiped away the tears, "Ok. I'll honor your wish but remember this. I'll always be proud of you." he said before disappearing into a black mist.

"Thank glob. I thought he was going to kill me." Pb said with panic still stuck in her voice.

"I wouldn't let him. He'd never hurt me but now…I don't know." I told her.

"It doesn't matter. You saved me and Pb from him." Finn told me as he got up.

"He'd never go through with it. He doesn't kill unless they get in the way of the mission. This wasn't a mission and if it was, it's be to assassinate me, not save me. He does care about me…" I said with a bit of shock setting in.

"Well, no matter what happens, your one of us Jason and I'll fight with you to the end." Finn said holding out his hand.

I shook it but I couldn't help but wonder, 'Did he disobey orders or did he come of his own free will,'.

(That's the end of chapter 3. Hoped you all enjoyed it. A lot of tension there between Jason and his brother. How will this turn out, as of now, I have no idea. Please review, favorite, or alert.)


	5. Evolution!

Ch.4 Evolution

(Here's chapter 4 guys. Thanks for the reviews. In this chapter though, it's in Cray's P.O.V. and it starts right after the end of chapter 2 when Cray has to go back to his kingdom and give his report. Please enjoy this chapter and review, favorite, or alert if you like.)

(Cray's P.O.V.)

'Is this my fault?' I wondered.

'No. It was meant to happen,' A voice told him.

'Why then? Why Jason! Why did my…little brother..,' I thought, my heart was wrecked with grief.

'It was his own fault but trust us. It was for the best.' a voice told him.

'Dark Blade…You've been with me for as long as I can remember and you've never been wrong before but…' I paused.

'But what?' Dark Blade asked.

'But now I don't know. You said he was going to fulfill his destiny. You never told me he'll be turned into a vampire!' I yelled in my mind.

'True. But that was not our fault. We know when a person's destiny is to be fulfilled but we don't know what that destiny was. We just assumed he'd either die or do something great. This was an unexpected ending.' Dark Blade told me.

'Why do you keep saying "we" when you talk to me?' I asked.

'Because, you and I are the same. I am two people while you are one. We are separate but together. I am we, you are you. Do you trust us?' it asked.

'Yes but remember this. I will NEVER kill my brother. I'll never let you touch one hair on his head. I'll die before I let him get hurt.' I told it.

'We know what's happening to him at this moment. You won't like it but you have to report what happened to Alex. Now!' it yelled.

'Fine,' I said and took out my Dark Blade, "Teleport," I said while raising my Dark Blade and I teleported to the Holy City.

Alex was waiting for me along with the other three kings. I got up and put Dark Blade away as I walked up to him. My sorrow must've been greater then I thought because everyone was worried about me which isn't normal.

"Cray, what's wrong?" Alex asked concerned.

I took off my helmet to show him my sadness, "Jason…He…" I couldn't say it.

"He was killed!?" Alex asked in shock.

"No…" My voice almost a whisper, "He…He was turned into a vampire by Marceline herself.

I felt everyone in the room's hair raise, "What!? Does that mean they..?" he started.

"Yes, they know we're human now." I reported, trying to get control over my emotions.

"Oh no. No no no. This is bad. This is terrible. These creatures used to eat us before our first king rose with his divinity Stone. This stone was shattered and created two stones. Your Dark Stone Cray, and the eternity Stone that we use to make more stones for our assassins." He said.

"My stone is not the Dark Stone," I corrected, "it's a copy. Dark Blade was forged my our First King's brother. It fed on the Dark Energy that radiated of the Divinity Stone and was sealed away for it's tremendous power. As you know. But I realized that it has another power. It steals souls and devours them. To many pure hearts were devoured so the Blade turned more good than evil. That's why it helps me. I still have no idea why it chose me." I told him.

Alex paced back and forth, 'He is not happy about this. You know what he'll do,' Dark Blade said to me.

'I know,' I told it, "Please, Alex. You've been my friend for longer than anyone. Please, don't kill Jason," I begged.

"I know. I won't unless he proves a threat to us. I'm afraid that's all I can do. He's turned and none of our scientist are even able to find a cure for something like this. I don't think anyone's that smart." Alex said honestly.

'We know of one. The pretty Bubblegum girl. One of their leaders. Remember her when you killed Flame Princess? She was too busy working on the serums to notice that you were on the ceiling but now you know where to go.' Dark Blade told me.

'Thank you Dark Blade,' I thought, "I think I know. That Bubblegum girl." I told Alex.

"Princess Bubblegum?" Alex asked.

"Yes, her. She's the smartest person leader they have and she has experience with vampires so she must have a cure." I said.

"It's worth a shot." Alex shrugged.

"Ok. I'll..," I started but then my team busted in.

"Cray! Hey! When you said you'd be back with your brother I assumed you'd be serious." Sky yelled and they ran up to him.

"Where's Jason? Is he in the hospital?" Austin asked.

"Idiot, we were just there!" Crystal yelled.

"Yeah, where is he? Did he get lost in the woods?" Sky laughed.

Faster than anyone could see, Cray punched Sky with so much forced that he was knocked out the second he hit the floor, "He..! He was turned into a vampire by Marceline! And you stand here in my face making jokes! I'll KILL YOU!" Cray yelled and was about to pull out his Dark Blade but noticed his unconscious body.

"Dang. Looks like were going to have to go back to the hospital." Austin said as he picked up Sky.

"Yeah. I'll see you later Austin. Now, explain what happened." Crystal told me.

I explained to them everything that happened in the base up to the point where Jason punched me. Everyone was shocked to hear how Jason refused to let them get Gear who came out of my pocket when his name was called. When he saw Jason wasn't there he made a sad "Whrr" sound before flying back down into my pocket.

"So now, I'm going to bust into that kingdom and save my little brother. They will cure him or I will personally destroy every stupid little building they have in that kingdom and none of them will survive! Shadow sneak!" I yelled and turned into a shadow and proceeded out of the castle before anyone could object.

'Tell us Cray. What is most precious to you?' Dark Blade asked.

'My brother. Nothing is more precious,' I answered.

'Not even Catherine?' It asked.

I sighed, 'Not even Catherine. I'll save him. I'll save him even if it's from himself!' I told it.

'What if he doesn't want to be saved?' Dark Blade asked.

I stopped and got out of Shadow sneak, 'I never thought of that. But he has to. I know he wants to be saved.' I told it.

'Don't be so sure. He never felt at home in this kingdom in the first place. You do know that right?' It asked.

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'You don't know? The only reason he went after Marceline was to be noticed. He feels that no one cares about him but you. That he has no friends and you know what? He was right. After he turned ten, the only person he had was you. His friends that noticed him were all killed. Why do you think he was so distant, why do you think he gave you such hateful glances behind your back. He was jealous of you. In a way, this is your fault,' It told me.

I was sent into a state of shock, 'It's right. He must've been in my shadow for as long as he can remember. This is all my fault and I have to fix it,' I thought to myself.

'You didn't answer my question. What will you do if he doesn't want to be saved?" It asked again.

'I'll respect his decision. I won't force him to live somewhere he doesn't want to live at. If he's happier there then, I'll leave him be.' I answered honestly.

'We knew your answer.' it said.

I ran all the way to the Super Kingdom and snuck in with ease. Guards in this city are too pathetic to notice a rain cloud, let alone an assassin like me. I flew over the houses noticing the lights of the night and a little girl was reaching for an apple but was able to touch it. Using his psychic powers, Cray picked up an apple and had it float into the girls hands. She looked around wildly before running off to eat it. Cray reached the Castle of the Super Kingdom and sneaked inside using Shadow sneak and looked around for Finn.

'She won't help me if I threaten her life, but if I threaten Finn's life, she'll have to help me.' I thought.

Finn was approaching his room where I waited in the shadow. As he closed the door I grabbed his face and punched him in the gut and kneed him in the face. Careful not to brake anything, I used my psychic abilities to constrict his arms and forced him to take me to Pb. That's when I busted into the room and found Jason Unharmed. He told me that he was happier there. Deep down, I didn't want to believe it but that too was my fault. My shadow in the United Kingdom is too great to give him the life he deserves so I'll allow him to stay there but…

(the Next day)(Jason's P.O.V.)

(Ok guys, back to Jason's P.O.V. don't forget!)

I woke up to hear struggling in the door next to mine. I got up and went to it.

"Why'd you do it!?" I heard Cray yell.

"Do what? I have no idea what your talking about!" Marceline yelled with a hint of laughter.

I heard a slam followed by a grunt from Marceline, "Why'd you turn my brother into a vampire!" He yelled.

"That? Or do you want to know what I did after?" She asked and started laughing.

"What do you mean? If you laid one finger on him after the bite I'll rip out your heart and feed it to the crows!" Cray yelled.

I heard her start whispering and I walked in when she was done, "So what's worse, what I did before or after?" she said with a smirk.

"I can't believe you'd do that…To my brother. I'm going to kill you!" Cray yelled and tried to slam his fist into her face.

"No!" I yelled.

He stopped an inch from her face, "Jason?" He turned to look at me.

"Don't kill her." I begged.

He looked back at her, "Fine. But know this Marceline. You'll be my enemy FOREVER," Cray told her before disappearing.

I help her up and noticed bruises on her neck and arms, "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Your brother's a brute but," she kissed my cheek, "Thanks for stopping him.".

Before I could reply Finn ran into the room, "I heard a slam, what's going on?" Finn asked.

"Cray busted into our kingdom, Again. Can we please increase patrols or something? This is getting ridiculous." Marceline told Finn.

"I'll see what I can do. Now, let's go see Pb. Maybe she made a new serum!" Finn yelled excited before running off.

Marceline shook her head disapprovingly, "He'll never change I guess. Always rushing into a mess without a second thought," Marceline whispered with a smile appearing on her face.

Her eyes clouded with memories, "Hello?" I asked and poked her.

"Huh? Oh right. Let's go." Marceline said and flew out of the room with me following close behind her.

We flew up to Pb's lab to see her collapsed on her lab desk. Her glasses on top of her head as I heard soft snoring from her.

Finn jumped on her desk and yelled, "Yo pebs! You got a new serum!".

She jumped up and screamed, "Ah! Finn! You butt! I was trying to sleep!".

I swear that I saw steam flaring off her head with fire in her eyes, "Uh." Finn was quite scared.

Pb slammed a book in his face knocking him out cold, "Idiot. Yawn. But yeah. I made a new serum but it's for Jason. It's the same one I gave to you two so he'll just get a kick from it."

She pulled out an extra large needle and I yelped, 'Holy glob dude!' I thought to myself.

She laughed, "Just messing with ya. Here," She said and gave me some pills.

I swallowed them but didn't feel any different, "Hm. I don't feel any different," I told her.

"That's normal but trust me. You're a lot more powerful now. Pick Finn up, you'll see." Pb instructed.

I was able to pick an unconscious Finn up with just one hand but I felt like he was a feather. His weight meant nothing to me like we were in space and gravity has no power over us there. I put him back down and noticed that his face had a large indent of a book on it.

"Well if that's..," She started.

"Princess. Princess! We got a..," Peppermint butler yelled before tripping, "Ugh. Sorry, Princess. Our scout have reported that they've seen a group of assassins entered a mysterious structure that came out of the ground. Here's the video footage." Peppermint butler told her and showed the footage.

The second it started I felt a chill go up my spine. My father was walking into a clearing that seemingly had nothing in it. He walked to the middle.

"Sir, there's nothing here." An assassin with red armor that had a snake indented on his helmet.

"Don't you trust me Poison?" My father asked.

"Yes but. I don't see anything." Poison noticed.

"Of course, to you. But I know it's here. Right here," He said and pushed aside some dirt to reveal a button.

Then the camera started shaking and a large building came up from the ground and the door opened to have dust filled air spill out in front of them. They started coughing roughly but entered anyway.

"The air tastes like dirt." Poison commented.

"Ignore it. Let's go in and find what we need." My father said before the video footage cut off as the building went back underground.

I looked around to see everyone was puzzled. They must've noticed that their suits were more savage than military suits are. Most of their armor was cut and one even had a ragged and torn brown scarf wrapped around his neck.

"My dad was there," I told them.

"Your dad?" Pb asked.

"Yeah. He's a rogue now. Our suits can be too powerful for us Assassins to handle and it can cause insanity followed by quick worship or the suit itself. My Father must've brought the rogues together under his rule. It's a wonder how a Hunter hasn't found him yet." I told them.

"Hunter? I never heard of those." Finn said.

"Your lucky that you haven't. Their job is to hunt down Rogue assassins and kill them. They follow only the instructions of the Assassin King without question or mercy to their targets." I told them.

"Well, what do they look like?" Marceline asked.

"You'll know when you see one." I said with a smile.

"That doesn't really give me much confidence." Finn said as he hung his head.

"It's not supposed to give you confidence. But the chances of meeting one isn't very high because they only go after Rogue…assassins," I said and realized that… they could go after me.

"Well, nice knowing you Jason," Finn patted on my back and got a couple feet away from me.

"Very funny Finn!" I yelled.

Everyone started laughing and I couldn't help but feel happiness swelling inside me. Happiness I never felt when I was an assassin… All because Cray was too famous, too much better than me. But here I'm…somebody to them. It feels…good.

"Ok. The helicopter is ready for you guys to go to that base." Pb told us.

"I call the front!" Marceline yelled and flew out the window to the top of the castle.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Finn yelled.

"Ya snooze ya lose Finn," I told him as I flew out the window after Marceline.

I was sitting in the back when Finn finally got up to the heli-pad and got into the candy-helicopter. It had a Gatling spear gun attached to the side of it and I sighed. I know Marceline stole that technology from us during the first five years of the war. The helicopter took off and we flew off towards the lab but why are we flying there? Is Finn too heavy for us to carry him and fly there ourselves? However, this is relaxing to just relax as we towards it. When we arrived there the helicopter lowered to the ground slowly and Finn jumped out onto the ground as we flew out. I looked around to try and find the button that allowed us access to the lab but I couldn't find it. Until I noticed some turned up dirt and I pushed it aside to find it and pressed it. The ground split evenly in half as an elevator appeared from the ground and it opened to reveal a dead scientist.

'As usually. Someone's dead on the elevator. Feels like a reoccurring theme in a book.' I thought as I took the body and buried it.

"Why are you burying him?" Finn asked.

"It's a matter of respect. Scientist never fight. They're more like civilians than anything else so killing them is a high offense to my people." I told him as I finished.

I went into the elevator with them and we started going down, "Smells like death in her," Finn commented.

"Jeez Finn. I wonder why?" I said sarcastically.

The door opened to reveal more dead scientists I sighed, "Of course.".

We inspected the bodies but they weren't killed by stab wounds. Instead they had large holes in their chest like something busted out of their chest. It was gory and disgusting but we kept going until I noticed a large creature stirring in the dark. It screeched and stepped into the light to reveal a hybrid of a human and a beetle. It mouth had large brown pincers with a human mouth in the middle of the two. It armor covers its head with a spike coming down the middle of it's head to curl down with it's pincers.

"What the heck is that!" Finn yelled.

It screeched and slammed into a vent running off to who knows where, "What ever it is, it's gone for now." I said and looked into the vent.

Marceline pulled my head back, "Now that was a bad idea. You never look into a vent when something just went in it." she told me.

"AH!" A person screamed and we all turned around in horror expecting something to jump out at us.

"I'm getting out of here," I said and ran to the elevator.

Suddenly the lights went out and the elevator lost power. I punched the elevator making a dent in it but walked back over to them.

"Did it work?" Marceline asked.

"Shut up." I told her.

"I order you to apologize to me." she ordered.

"I'm sorry mistress," I was forced to say.

"Ha, don't forget kid that I can control you still." Marceline said happily and flew ahead.

"Sometimes I wonder dude," I say to Finn.

"You'll get used to it. Let's follow her because this place is creepy." Finn said and I followed close to him.

As we walked the lights came on while other kept flickering, "Back-up generator?" Marceline asked.

"Most likely but do you think we'll see more of those things?" I asked.

"I don't know. But there's a high probability." Marceline replied.

The lights turned off for a moment again and turned back on and I looked to the left to see a room with two test tubes. One had an assassin locked in with another test tube next to it that had a beetle in hit. The assassin was fidgeting; he was trying to brake out but gave up.

Then we heard the ghosts speaking.

"Is the experiment ready to begin?" a scientist asked.

"Yes. How do you feel?" the other asked.

"I feel fine. Sigh. Let's get this over with." the assassin told them.

"Alright, let project carrion begin!" the scientist yelled while flipping the switch.

The assassin then transform into a hybrid of a human and a beetle but it was much bigger than the one we saw, "Let the evolution begin!" the main scientist yelled.

It busted out of the glass and attacked the scientist, "What are you doing!?" the scientist yelled.

"I'm freeing myself and my friends from you psycho scientists!" He yelled and killed them before busting through the door next to us.

He roared at me and looked as though he was going to attack me but a flash of light appeared and it revealed that the door was already busted down and the test tube was destroyed. I looked around to see Finn and Marceline equally shocked.

"Was that the ghostly vision we were hearing so much about from our troops?" Finn asked.

"You know about these?" I asked.

"Of course we do. We've heard reports from soldiers that infiltrated other labs that have been destroyed about the same instances. It's creepy but it does provide us important information." Marceline told me.

Then I heard Sky's irritated voice, "How far are we from our objective!".

"Just shut up and follow me. I don't even know. No one even knows what we're looking for." Cray told him.

We flew down the hall, carrying Finn so we wouldn't make any noise, and got to a command room to see the old group there. Cray was working on a computer, trying to crack into it and get some valuable information. Sky was being a look out but he didn't spot us as we retreated back into the hall.

"What do we do?" I asked in a whisper.

"Three on four. Cray's with them. Looks kind of bleak for us. Constructive recon?" Finn asked.

"Constructive recon? Are you trying to sound smart Finn," Marceline quietly shouted.

"Sh. They can hear you shouting!" Finn quietly shouted back.

"I'm whispering!" Marceline shouted back.

"Well now we're both quietly screaming." Finn yelled.

"Whoa, ever felt dé·jà vu Finn?" Marceline asked in a whisper.

"Yeah. Why?" Finn asked.

"No reason." Marceline said and opened a door to a room that allows us to see them through the window.

"I'm going to check out something. It sounded like someone was quietly screaming," Sky told them as he went down the hall.

We were in the room as he walked by and looked around. He continued walking but Finn bumped into a desk and it shook making a large noise. We went invisible as Finn hid behind the lamp. Sky must've been invisible because the door opened without anyone there and he stepped on a paper near the desk Finn was hiding behind.

"This could be useful." Sky said as he read the paper to himself.

"Find something?" Crystal asked when she entered the room.

"Nah, it think there was something in here but it's quiet now." Sky told her as he went visible again.

"Come on. Cray wants us to catch up as soon as possible. Plus, Cray knows that someone's here but he doesn't care. If they get in the way then we can kill them." she told him.

"Yeah yeah. He never lets us have any fun though." Sky said as they left.

"Good job guys." Finn got up and said.

"You almost blew everything Finn!" Marceline yelled.

"Sorry. Come on let's follow them." Finn said as he tried to open the door.

The door was locked. They broke the lock on the door so we couldn't get out silently. That was genius but right now we're stuck. I looked around to see only one option. Bust the door down so I went to kick it but Marceline stopped me.

"Whoa, let's try the ceiling." Marceline said as she flew up and noticed that the ceiling was made out of movable tiles and pulled one out.

She flew up into the ceiling and quickly appeared in the hall. I helped Finn up and he got out as well with me close behind him. We went to the computer to find it destroyed so Cray obviously knows we're here.

"Dang, he destroyed the computer. What now?" Finn asked.

We heard a screech from door the hall and we proceeded that way until we saw them gathered around a dead scientist when all of a sudden he got up and the hole in his chest healed. His head was slowly changed into the beetle like creatures head except he was red with two spikes coming from the top of his head. His body started changing to make him look more like an ant with another set of hands coming out of his back to bend over his head. The lights went out and when they went back on he was gone. Cray turned to see us but ignored us.

"That's what we're here to stop. Something did this to the scientists." Cray told them.

"But why?" Sky asked.

"Maybe they know? Your such a lazy look out Sky." Austin told him as he noticed us.

"Holy heck. Marceline and Finn!" Sky said as he got ready to attack but Cray stopped them.

"I told you once. No one's hurting my little brother no matter what." Cray told them.

I stepped forward, "Hey…" Was all I could muster to say.

"Whoa, Jason. What happened to you?" Austin asked.

"I happened to him." Marceline said proudly just to annoy Cray who snorted.

"what should we do?" Crystal asked.

"I say we get revenge for what she did to our little Sin." Sky told them.

"No, we can't. If Marceline dies then…Jason will kill himself." Cray told them.

I was completely shocked, "what do you mean?" I asked and looked at Marceline who wasn't allowing me to make eye contact.

"She turned you and planted in your mind that if she's to die, you'll have no choice but to kill yourself. Your mind will deteriorate and there's no cure for this. Even if you were to be turned back to human you'd still be her…slave." Cray couldn't bring himself to say the last word but forced it out.

"he's such a wonderful slave," Marceline said trying to milk the moment.

"I swear to our king that when I get the chance to. I'm going to..," Cray started.

"Blah blah blah. You always make such empty threats!" Marceline jeered.

"Right now, we're going to just ignore them and try to finish our mission but. If they get in the way, defeat them but don't kill them." Cray ordered.

I noticed Gear wiggle out of Cray's pocket, "Gear!" I yelled happily.

"Whrr." It said sadly as it tried to link to me but couldn't.

"It's ok Gear." I told it.

"Whrr…" It said completely depressed and went back to Cray.

"Gear don't be sad." I said.

Then it linked to Cray and merged with his suit to make it even more powerful, "Looks like we gave up." Cray said sadly.

"Gave up?" I asked.

"A suit cannot last without it's wearer. That's why when the wearer dies, the suit disintegrates itself and the wearer. If the suit can't link to it's original wearer, it links to another or merges itself to another's suit." Cray told me, "Now enough of these pointless distractions. Let's go.".

(That's the end of chapter 4. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review, favorite , or alert the story if you like it.)


	6. Cray's true power!

Ch. 5 Cray's True Power!

(Here's chapter 5 and as the title says, your about to see Cray's true potential. This is something he's never had to do ever since he became a general. I hope you enjoy. Please review, favorite, or alert.)

(Underground secret lab)

'What happened here?' I wondered as we walked down the hall.

We found more bodies along with four more test tubes similar to the other one we found completely destroyed. It makes me wonder what they were experimenting here. That other scientist said, "Let the evolution begin,". Which is strange because wouldn't that mean the test subjects should've been helping us?

"So, how is it living in their Super Kingdom?" Austin asked me.

"It's actually kind of nice. It's peaceful, the people are nice, kinda makes me feel bad about wanting to fight them all because of the lies we were told." I told him.

"I know what you mean. Sometimes I want to just quit being an assassin and be a normal civilian. Maybe become a rockstar like Marceline." Austin told me.

"You know I play?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah, do you know what extent most assassins go just to hear your music at a concert. My weapon was based off your awesome axe-bass. Don't tell anyone but I'm actually a huge fan." Austin whispered.

"I…didn't know that assassins actually enjoyed my music," Marceline said with a blush.

"Your not supposed to. Do you know what they'd do to us if the higher ups knew we did?" Austin asked.

"Not a clue. What'd they do?" Marceline asked.

"They'd take away our suits and lock us up for thirty days with food. Only water is supplied to us." Austin told her.

"Whoa, doesn't that mean you'll starve to death most of the time?" Marceline asked.

"No, we evolved over the last thousand years to be much more resilient. That's why we don't eat as much as other beings do." Austin said proudly.

"Sounds like your proud to be human." Marceline commented.

"Proud is an understatement. I would never want to be anything else." Austin told her.

"Maybe…If this war ends we could get together and write a song. Who knows." Marceline asked.

"Deal." Austin said.

"I just heard everything you two were talking about and word of advice. This guy sucks eggs at singing. He not only killed the cat but the old lady died of a ear infection as well." Crystal said and laughed.

"So your saying you sing better than me?" Austin asked.

"Not saying, I AM better at singing then you." Crystal said getting in his face.

"Can you two crack heads stop making buddy buddy with the enemy so that we can continue?" Sky asked.

"It's not our fault you have no friends Sky!" Austin yelled.

"I don't need friends! I have my suit and that's all I need. I don't need any of you losers." Sky replied.

"Everyone needs friends. At one point in my life I used to not have friends because I was afraid of what I'd do if they died. I even kept a journal about it and when I'd read it I'd notice how boring and bleak my life was. That's when I decided to make friends. Friends are great because they allow you to be open, you can share secrets with them and you feel accepted. Your life is short Sky, live your life to the fullest, make as many friends as possible. Don't you want to die happy without any regrets?" Marceline asked.

"…" Sky stayed silent.

"Whoa, I've never seen Sky quiet like that before. Usually he has a smart comment to reply with." Crystal said to Austin.

"He's probably trying to think of one." Austin replied back to her.

"Maybe. Maybe your right. Maybe your wrong. Thanks Marceline, I'll think about it." Sky said as he walked by Cray.

Cray was staring at her. He was intrigued by how kind she's being. Marceline then put her arm around me and he started glaring at her. She went to kiss my cheek but she was an inch away before he was instantly next to me and pushed her away.

"Don't you dare. Not in my presence. And you, stop blushing you look like a freaking tomato." Cray said to me and stormed off.

"I have to admit. This is so much fun. He can't kill me because you'll die, so he allows me to egg him on to the point of insanity." Marceline laughed.

"Stop messing with my brother. That's not cool." I told her.

"Not cool? Was it cool when he kill Flame Princess? Was it cool when he destroyed the entire Fire kingdom? Was it cool when he destroyed my freakin house? I had to replace all that clothing, do you know how hard that is?" Marceline asked.

'I guess no matter where you go females always complain about clothing.' I thought to myself, "I guess a little teasing is fine." I told her.

"I've got a good one in store for him." Marceline said with a malicious grin.

"Do I want to know?" I asked.

"Don't worry. It's nothing that bad." Marceline said with a laugh.

"You know Finn's been really quiet." I noticed.

Finn comes out of a room, "Ah. That was a great pit stop." Finn said but noticed we were waiting for him.

"Ew! Finn! That's gross man!" Marceline yelled and flew ahead.

Everyone agreed and went ahead without him, "What'd I say? Hey! Wait up!" he yelled and ran after us.

"Are we there yet?" Marceline asked.

"How the heck should I know?" Cray asked back.

"Don't give me sass. It's just a question." Marceline replied.

"A question you just asked for the fifth time! God how I wish I could kill you." Cray said with obvious aggravation.

"Oh yeah? Yeah Cray!" Marceline said and grabbed my face.

"What?" Cray asked and turned to see her kissing me on the lips, "AArgh!" Cray yelled and pulled out his Dark Blade. He swiped at the a couple times before putting away his Dark Blade and started punching it. He rampaged through the walls getting a loud crash sound. This went on for thirty minutes. I was blushing like a tomato and unable to think but when I came to my senses Cray came back carrying a body of a dead insect hybrid.

"How was your temper tantrum?" Marceline asked.

"Shut up and look at this," Cray told her as we all got around the dead body.

It resembled a hybrid of a moth and person, "Ok. I get the theme here but what exactly happened?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Something was made here and it's reproducing. This is bad for both kingdoms. If they keep reproducing, they'll attack us while we're both down in numbers and we'll be snuffed out." Cray told us.

"Unless you surrender." Marceline told him.

"I'll never surrender, especially not to a mistake like you!" Cray yelled.

"I am not a mistake!" Marceline yelled.

"Dark Blade told me what happened all those years ago. The Mushroom war never should have happened! Some idiot decided to blew the world up. His mistake caused all of you…things to appear! You Are A MISTAKE!" Cray yelled.

"That's it. I'm Gonna shove my foot so far up there you'll be choking on it!" Marceline yelled.

Cray got in her face, "You've got one shot, better make it count with your pathetic muscles." Cray snarled.

I got between them, "Enough! This is not the time nor the place for us to start killing each other. You even said it yourself Cray. This is a problem that affects both sides. Please, let's just work together and Cray, she's just messing with you do. You did destroyed her house after all." I told him.

"Well…" Cray turned away obviously embarrassed.

"You forgot that you destroyed my house!" Marceline yelled.

"Well, I got bored one day and decided to blow up a cave. How was I supposed to know it was yours?" Cray snapped.

"You should have at least checked you stupid jerk!" Marceline snapped back.

"Ok love birds brake it up," Finn said and helped push Marceline back while I pushed my brother.

"Come on man, your like a rock. Can't you at least pretend that I can push you?" I asked.

He looked at me and made a small laugh, "Ok Jason." He said and started floating.

I pushed him away, "Dude, Marceline isn't that bad. She messes around yeah but she actually quite cool. Maybe if you can ignore what she did you can befriend her and there could be a peaceful solution." I told him.

"Ignore what she did? Jason, don't you remember what she did to you? She turned you into a monster and then Used you for her own pleasure. I promised to protect you and because of her I failed. She beat you and bit you. I can not forgive her for that." He said.

"Yes you can." I looked away and gripped my shirt hard, "I got over it and I'm happier there then I ever was at home. The people are so nice and I kind of grew a bit of respect for Marceline. Please Bro, forgive her, for me?" I asked.

I don't know what made him agree but I must've had the biggest pleading face in the world because he sighed, "Fine. Only because you asked me to." he rubbed my head.

I blushed, "Thanks dude." I said and walked over to Marceline.

He walked over to her, "I'm…Sorry for blowing up your house. I also forgive you for what you did. Truce?" He asked and put his hand out.

She shook it, "Truce.".

"Great, now that that's settled we have to talk about what we're going to do once we're done here. If we become…Friends and the others agree…I'll submit a request to our king saying you guys propose a peace treaty. Is that acceptable?" Cray asked.

"Yes. What if he says no?" Marceline asked.

"Then I might threaten to resign from my spot. Don't forget, Jason is in danger now that he's with you guys. I will not let my brother die as long as I'm breathing and able to stop the danger. Even if it's my own people." Cray told her.

"Is that all you talk about? I bet you wake up in the morning and go, 'I'm going to protect my brother,'. Seriously dude, we get it." Marceline joked.

Everyone laughed, even Cray. I guess things are looking up for us. Right now we're a team except for Sky who's still thinking about what Marceline said. We continued down the hall until we reached a large gaping hole in the wall that went down further. Marceline lit a fire and went to the front as we started walking.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Austin aloud.

"It's a hole that stretches down to an unknown place. I'd be worried if you had a good feeling about this." Sky told him.

"Since when have you been making jokes?" Austin asked.

"That wasn't a joke." Sky told him sternly.

"Yeah, whatever." Austin said.

"So the Brute was coming at me right and I totally did a triple backflip followed by a stab to it's head but it wasn't dead. It grabbed me and threw me into a hall. I barely got up in time as it charged through the wall. It still had my sword in it, blood was everywhere. I don't even know how it's still alive but I didn't care. It charged again and I jumped towards him. He went to grab me again but I kicked away his hands, pulled out my sword and flew over him. He turned around only to see my sword fly towards his eye and totally nailed him. He struggled but then he fell to the ground dead. I took my blade out of his head and headed home." Finn told his story to Cray.

"Nice. I'm impressed that a human without a suit was able to kill a brute without anyone's help except for that serum bubblegum made." Cray commented.

"It's Princess Bubblegum and so what? I still killed that thing." Finn told him.

"I guess. So, I'll give you props then." Cray shrugged.

'It must be hard to be Finn. He's talking to the person who murdered his girlfriend. How does he do it?' I thought but I couldn't keep the question back, "Finn, you know he killed Flame Princess right?" I asked.

The atmosphere went silent. Everyone just stopped to look at me. I could feel myself shrivel up against the wall like they were going to gang up on me.

"I forgave him. He even apologized to me after he did what he did. He had his orders and had to follow them. I even respect him a bit for apologizing to me. He didn't want to but it had to happen because I did kill General Carnage." Finn told me and I just nodded.

"I still can't believe you killed Carnage. He wasn't stronger than me at all but still, he had a lot of potential." Cray said.

"It wasn't easy. Want to hear about it?" Finn asked.

"No thanks. I'll pass on that one." Cray said.

After five more minutes of walking we reached a large room lit by green crystals that decorated the entire room. By large I mean gigantic. It had an entire kingdom made of stone down there. This kingdom was like 20 miles high with a radius of probably 130 miles. There was a wall that was a mile high with spotlight on it. A spotlight then shown it's light on us.

"Intruders!" We heard something hiss.

A door to get into the castle was opened as 70 soldiers poured out wearing crimson red armor with a helmet that had a line cut across where their eyes are. Their pincers shone from the light and they had swords made out of fine steel. They circled us and while we were ready to fight, Cray wasn't at all in distress.

"I saw you all give up now or I'll kill you where you stand," Cray told them as 70 images of Cray appeared in front of each soldier.

One tried to attack the image but the image merely smacked the soldier and it's head came off. The soldier took a step back and still held their weapon out. Some hissed while other made a small whimper. I almost felt bad until five figures jumped down from the wall.

"Stop!" The one in the middle ordered.

"Everyone, back into the kingdom. We'll take care of this." the one of the far right ordered with a feminine voice.

The soldiers picked up the dead soldier and his head before running back into the kingdom. Cray was still calm as his images returned to him. He walked toward them and I noticed that these five were a lot different then the soldiers. They all resembled large bugs with a picture of their species on their chest in the color red. From left to right it went Wasp, Ant, Beetle, Bee, and Moth. The two on the left were females from what I could tell.

"You are the first outsiders to desecrate our kingdom with your presence," The bee said with a feminine voice.

"And you'll most certainly be the last." The female Moth said.

"Especially," the wasp said.

"When we kill you," the ant said.

"And hang your bodies in front of the elevator." The beetle told us.

They laughed, "I can tell. You used to be assassins as well." Cray told them.

They snarled, "We **were** assassins. Now we are something greater. We are the rulers of the Insect Kingdom!" the beetle yelled.

"Your reign is about to end. I'm going to kill you now." Cray told them and instantly appeared in front of the beetle.

The beetle dodged Cray's attack and counter with his arm. Cray was not stunned and punched the Beetle in the face sending him flying towards the wall but wings appeared out of his back and he stopped.

"Nice. That was an impressive attack. I'm compelled to ask. Who are you? Your not like the ones that came before you. The one called Michael. He spoke of a person of unmatched power coming to kill us. I think this beings name was Cray. Is it right to assume that you are Cray?" The beetle asked.

"Yes, I am Cray. I was sent here to completely destroy your kingdom." Cray told him.

"Alright. Since you gave us your name. We'll give you ours. My name is Carrion, the Beetle King.

"Stinger, the Wasp King," the wasp said.

"Shredder, the Ant King," the ant said.

"Honey, the Bee Queen." The bee said.

"Mirage, the Moth Queen," the moth said.

"The Five rulers of the Insect Kingdom," Carrion said as he landed in front of the group.

"Nice, picked those names yourself?" Cray asked.

"No, each project had a name. Mine was project Carrion. You can guess the rest." Carrion said.

I looked around to see that everyone was stunned. I moved to go help but Sky stopped me and shook his head no. I guess this is Cray's fight. So we'll stay on the sidelines.

"Ready to fight?" Cray asked as he started flying.

"Always will be." Carrion replied as his wings appeared.

He flew at Cray but his body must've been heavy because he couldn't fly as fast as Cray. Cray easily dodged attack after attack. I noticed that Cray had his hands behind his back and just kept dodging. Carrion was getting annoyed and then sent out a cloud of carrion beetles at him but a dark mist was coming out of Cray. It shrouded him in darkness and the beetles started falling out of the cloud dead and Cray flew out grabbing his Dark Blade. When he swiped, Carrion quickly dodged and started dodging Cray's attacks. He started getting faster and faster until Cray did a front flip in the air and slammed the back of his foot on his head. Carrion was stunned and received 12 punched to the gut with an uppercut to the face. He growled in frustration on to get hit by Dark Blade. It cut one inch into his armor and was quickly digging through but he flew away from Cray. There was no blood but I could see that he wasn't happy.

"Is that all you've got? Because if it was then you'll never beat me." Carrion told Cray.

The entire room went dark, "Night Slash!" Cray yelled.

There was a flash and the light came back to reveal a cut on Carrion's chest. Carrion yelled out in frustration. He attacked Cray but again was too slow. Cray then used his hand to block the attack sending out a shockwave but he didn't even flinch. He started squeezing Carrion's hand and we heard Cracks but there still wasn't any blood. His entire hand broke off and still no blood. I looked at the other kings and saw they were smiling. Carrion flew down to be in front of them.

Cray flew down as well, "You. I like you. Your very good. But this is just the tip of the iceberg." Carrion sneered.

"Then come. Let me brake your other hand." Cray said.

"You mean this training shell? Ha, this isn't my body. Merely armor I wear and use to test an opponent. You haven't seen anything. You should feel honored. Your about to see something no else has ever seen." he told us.

I felt a chill run up my spine as I saw him bend down to all fours and heard a sickening crack. The crack turned into a gaping whole as a body broke out of the empty shell. Carrion look human still. Almost his entire body is like a sixteen year old human. The only thing different is his right hand. It was black like a beetle's shell with claws instead of fingers. His skin was a really light green color with brown hair and green eyes. The picture of a black beetle was tattooed to his neck. He was wearing a torn grey t-shirt with black shorts that stretch down to his knees. On his chest was a black beetle that resembled a suit mechanism. It legs dug into the shirt.

He stretched a little, "I haven't had to be myself since we broke free from those evil scientists. It feels good. Like when we were still…human." Carrion said with a sad look on his face and looked down.

"Carrion…" Honey whispered.

"No, honey. This is who we are now. We're not going to be normal. Not anymore. Our humanity. Our future!" He yelled and I could've swore I saw a tear, "They took it from us! I'll NEVER forgive them!" Carrion yelled.

Cray flinch, "My apologies, those scientists are dead though. You killed them. Isn't that enough?" I asked.

"No, how could someone like you understand!?" he yelled.

"I can understand because I used to be an assassin before I was forced to change into a vampire." Carrion flinch with a look of shock, "But now I'm making the best of it. I realized that I'm happier being a vampire than I was when I was human. You just have to try and make the best of it." I told him.

"I've been trying for the last four years. They kidnapped us when we were just 12. I was about to be a full fledged assassin. I was going to ask Honey out. I was about to live a normal life and they destroyed that! How can I forgive them for what they did!?" Carrion yelled.

"By forgetting about it. You still have her right? You still have your friends. In school I had to murder my friends. At least you all didn't. Who knows, maybe on the graduation exam they could've died." I told him.

Cray looked at me and nodded, 'He's proud of me. He's acknowledging my want to help people.' I thought to myself.

"I know your trying to help us but, we're beyond that help. I'm sorry. But we will never forgive them." Carrion said.

Cray, "Is that your final decision?" Cray asked.

Carrion sighed, "Yes. Let us continue.".

Cray appeared in front of him as he said 'continue and aimed to punch his face but he blocked it with his hand. Cray grunted as he was forced back. Carrion disappeared, catching Cray off guard, and reappeared behind him. Cray twisted around only to get head butted and sent flying back. He quickly recovered and flew back at Carrion who patiently waited. Carrion dodged but then cried out in pain when Cray kneed him in the gut and sweep his leg to kick his head. Carrion ducked only to be met with the other leg and sent flying back. Carrion wiped away some blood and spat some out. He grinned and I could tell he was enjoying this. Suddenly he slapped the beetle on his chest and it glowed red as armor came out of it. It covered his entire body with black and red armor. A black Beetle was on his chest with a helmet that had a large V on it. The visor was yellow while the rest of the helmet was red. A black sword was made to complement his armor.

"So it was a suit mechanism that was on your chest." Cray observed.

"Yes. It was," Carrion whispered into Cray's ear as he appeared behind him.

Cray swept his leg behind him only to be grabbed by Carrion as they flew towards the ceiling. Cray flipped them and slammed Carrion into the ceiling and punched the helmet off Carrion's suit. Carrion grabbed Cray's head and slammed his knee into it. They started blacking and countering each other. They were equal until Carrion slammed his foot into Cray's chest. Cray flew into the ground making a crater as Carrion flew down into the dust and slammed his knee into Cray's stomach. The ground shook as Carrion flew away from the crater.

"It's done." Carrion said.

The dust cleared and revealed Cray was standing without his suit on, a bit of blood coming from his mouth. I was worried but then he wiped the blood off and took out his Dark Blade.

"Your not going to hit me with that." Carrion told him.

"You wouldn't know but. Your in deep trouble now. I'm forced to wear my suit for long periods of time for everyone's safety." Cray said with a smile.

I noticed his eyes changed color. They were glowing purple. It scared me as he laughed maliciously. His laugh turned a lot more evil as his suit mechanism came off his chest and it linked to his Dark Blade. It glowed a dark purple color as it linked to it. Suddenly they merged into Cray's hand.

"Dark Cray Form." Cray whispered as he started changing.

"He's a freak!" Carrion yelled in surprise.

Two large spikes grew out of Cray's back ripping his shirt, armor cover his hands and arms as they formed into large purple claws with a symbol of the crescent moon shone on the back of them. His bottom jaw turned black and metallic as his teeth became sharper. His hair grew longer in the front making a bit of his left eye covered and that part of his hair was purple as well. His knees were covered with armor that had a red spike come out of it. Armor covered his neck with four white spikes on it evenly spaced from the others. Dark Blade grew out of his right hand but it was thinner with chainsaw links aligned on the blade that started to rev making a bright white light. It's blade was purple instead of black and red. Cray swiped his blade sending out a blade made of light that cut through the kingdom and kept going until it hit the other side of the kingdom.

"Are you ready now?" Cray asked in a deep murderous tone.

Carrion was about to answer but Cray grabbed his throat faster than even he could see. Cray threw him into the wall behind him and created a crater that dug 20 feet into the wall. Well Carrion got out of the hole, a blade of light was coming towards him and he ducked fast enough to dodge it but not Cray foot. He was kicked straight up into the air but stopped himself. Cray appeared in front of him and kept disappearing just to mess with him until he slammed his claw down his face. There was a deep cut on his cheek as he fell and hit the ground three feet from us. I watched in horror as Cray appeared down there and stepped on Carrion's chest.

"What's the matter bug? I thought you were going to kill me. Not so smug now are you?" Dark Cray asked as he pressed harder.

"Stop it! Just stop it! Leave him alone." Honey yelled desperately but went silent when Dark Cray looked at her.

"Shut up." Cray said and used his psychic abilities on her, sending her into a wall.

"That's it, enough watching." Stinger yelled.

"Yeah, let's go!" Shredder yelled.

They all broke free of their insect forms and turned more human. Stinger was a fifteen year old looking kid with a blue shirt and jeans. His eyes were also green while his skin was a light green as well. His suit mechanism resembled a wasp as he hit it. His armor was black and yellow. His helmet had two goggles where his eyes should be and go over his brown visor that cuts across his eyes. Shredder broke free to look like a thirteen year old kid with black hair and green eyes as well as the light green skin. He wore a brown shirt with brown shorts that go a bit past his knees. His suit mechanisms was obviously an ant. He hit it to make his brown and red armor come out. It make his helmet have large circle visors over his eyes. His elbows were jagged along with his knees who had spikes on them. Honey revealed herself to have long light brown hair with green eyes and light green skin. She looked like she was sixteen with a nice developed body. Her suit mechanism resembles a bee and she slammed her hand on it. It made her dark orange with black stripes come out and cover her body. Her helmet had a yellow visor that were in the shape of a semi-circle over her eyes. She had spikes coming out of her knuckles with a long yellow sword. Mirage broke out of her insect form to reveal a fourteen year old girl with long silver hair, green eyes, purple lips, and light green skin. On her chest was her suit mechanism that resembles a moth and she activated it. Her brown, purple, and white armor came out and covered her body. Her arms' armor was brown with purple chest and leg armor. Her helmet has white on the armor that covers her mouth. Her visor was purple that was shaped as an X. Her suit has many small holes on it with a white sword.

"Please, entertain me." Dark Cray said with a grin.

Stinger rushed Dark Cray only to feel a kick hit the back of his head. Shredder attacked next and was punched in the face and sent into Honey as Mirage attack. Mirage sent out a poison towards Cray who revved his Dark Blade and the poison cloud dispersed harmlessly into the air. Dark Cray flew up and uppercuts Mirage before he swept his leg and hit her side. Stinger flew up and tried to hit him from behind but Dark Cray just blocked it with the bottom of his foot, twisted around, and kicked his face down. Shredder flew up behind as Carrion flew to the front. Dark Cray disappeared as they slammed into each other and they both were grabbed by the bottom of their legs and thrown down to the floor. Honey attack with her sword only to be blocked by Cray's psychic abilities and took the sword and used it against her. She had to keep dodging the sword's purposely slow attacks that amused Dark Cray.

"Venom stingers!" Stinger yelled and shot out tiny poison needles.

Cray dodged them, "Ant acid!" Shredder yelled and shot ant acid that Cray caught with his psychic abilities along with the venom stingers.

He threw Venom stingers at Shredder who dodged and the ant acid at Stinger who also dodged. Carrion flew up and punched Dark Cray in the face. Dark Cray turned his head to face him and show that he took no damage from his weak attack and head butted him. They were completely outmatched by Cray. Soon they were in a pile on the floor completely at his mercy. He opened his mouth and charged a beam and that's when I ran up to them.

I got between them, "Cray! Stop! That's enough! Leave them alone!" I yelled.

He grinned and smacked me aside. I got up, my cheek burning from the cut as he loomed over me. I looked up at his eyes to see them glowing purple.

"Foolish little brother. How dare you tell me what to do." He grabbed my shirt and picked me up.

I feebly fought back, "Stop it! You hurting me!" I said trying to get free.

He brought my face to his, "I'm disgusted to even call you my brother. Look at yourself. Your not even human." He told me.

"Neither are you at the moment. Your scaring me Cray. Please, just stop." I cried.

"Your such a baby. Always crying, it's so pathetic. I'll give you something to cry about." Cray said.

Then I felt his claw stab through my stomach and the tips were out of my back. The pain seared through my body especially as he ripped out claws, drench with my blood, and threw me aside. I couldn't even get up but then I noticed something. His eyes went back to normal with a look of pure terror as he turned back to normal. He threw his Dark Blade aside and came to my side.

He was crying, "Jason! Jason, oh my glob what have I done!?" Jason cried out and he tried to stop the bleeding.

I coughed up blood as everything started to blur, "C-Cray? Am I going to die?" was all I could ask.

"NO! NEVER!" Cray yelled as he held his hands over my stomach and focused.

Green light shone out of his hands as he healed my wound and I started to feel better. Soon the wound was completely healed but I passed out. Next thing I knew I woke up in a hospital but jumped up into the air when a bee hybrid walked in.

"Oh, he's awake!" she yelled as Cray busted through the wall, literally, he busted through the freakin wall, what the freak?

"Jason! Your ok!" Cray yelled as he hugged me.

Soon everyone walked in as well as the five kings. I was completely confused. It turns out that because I nearly died for them they decided to make a treaty with us. All it took was Cray going completely insane and almost killed me. Terrific.

When Cray let go I finally was able to take a breathe, "Your finally awake. You've been out for five days!" Austin told me.

"Five Days!" I yelled.

"Nah, just kidding. It's only been a couple of hours." Austin joked.

Cray glared at him and he shriveled into the corner, "Anyways, now that your awake we have to tell you something. Because you almost died for us, we'll live in peace with your two kingdoms. Also, you all are allowed to come visit if you either want to hang out or need something." Carrion said.

"Yeah, we can spar, play games, or just hang around and talk." Stinger told us.

"It gets really dull just watching over our kingdom." Shredder added.

"We also can supply you the sweetest honey you'll ever have. We also even have red honey." Honey told us.

Marceline flew out of the room as fast as she could, "Whoa, that chick must love her red honey."

"It's so friggin good!" Marceline yelled.

"That was fast. I thought I told you to have guards to watch it." Stinger told Shredder.

"I did. I wonder what happened.

(Two guards at a bar)

"Aren't we supposed to be guarding something," One asked.

"Nah," The other one said as he drank water.

(Back at the hospital)

"I guess we'll never know." Carrion said as Marceline flew in with 7 jars of red honey.

"…It's exactly what it looks like." Marceline said as she started rubbing her head on the jars.

"Wow, I've never seen you so happy over food." Finn commented.

"Shut up Finn!" Marceline snapped.

"Don't eat too much or you might get fat." Cray added.

"I'll kill you!" Marceline yelled as everyone started laughing.

'This was good. Everyone was getting along but that was scary. Cray almost killed me. I can't believe it. The one that always protected me almost killed me. Kind of ironic. But now we're all friends and that's all that matters.' I thought to myself with a smile.

(That's the end of chapter 5. Wow, a lot of stuff happened. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review, favorite, or alert. It's greatly appreciated. also, sic thousand words in this chapter. Holy cow! My longest yet.)


	7. The beginning of the end

Ch. 6 The beginning of the end

(Hey guys, sorry I've been away for so long. I've gotten into some personal issues that had to be resolved before I moved on with my life. Anyway, This story is close to ending. There might be only one chapter left after this one. However, even after that chapter, this story isn't over. I'm going to put important battle that happened over the years as special chapters since this story started so long after the war started.)

(Previously on the United War rewritten.)

"Everyone's dead, where's the Intel?" Michael demanded.

"A scientist deleted all the data on the stones." One of the assassins said.

"What!? You let him delete the information?" he yelled.

"Of course I didn't let him. He was protected by three other assassins. We lost Jack and Sarah from the fight but still ripped that scientist's head off." he answered.

"The stones demanded us to get this information. We must get what they want. Or we'll die trying. And shut off that security camera!" he yelled before destroying the camera.

"What happened here?" Cray asked.

"I was laying here waiting for them to take me to the experiment room when all of a suddenly a group of rogue assassins came in and started killing everyone." She told us.

"What kind of experiments?" I asked.

"Stone experiments. What would happen if the suit mechanism wasn't surrounding the stone and we had direct exposure. It turns out that it increases physical abilities and health. They even gave me a suit mechanism with the same stone. I never put it on though. I was scared that it might be too powerful for me to control." She explained.

"Ok, we'll keep this door closed, they'll never get… Oh my glob! They released project Carnage! Ah! We need Back up! WE NEED..!" the ghost yelled.

(While Jason was in the hospital)(third P.O.V.)

"The stones become impatient, we can delay no longer," Michael told Snake.

"But what if the insect defile this place as well?" he asked.

"I cannot promise the safety of your miserable life. Open the Doors!" he ordered.

The door opened to reveal a large white room with nothing in it but a giant stone slab the size of a house. Michael stepped into it only to jump back as he's attacked by a shadow. The shadow dissipates before a person appeared behind them and stabs snake through his back piercing a lung.

"Jace?" Michael asked.

The shadows around the person disappear to reveal a person that looks exactly identical to Cray, "Well, it's my dear old father. Never expected to see you again." he asked.

Snake is lying on the floor bleeding but still asks, "Who is this?".

"Cray's twin brother. Jace the Shadow Sand Ninja." Michael introduced.

"At your service. As long as it means I get to kill Cray." Jace replied with a bow.

"That's exactly what I need you to do, now get to it." Michael ordered.

Jace disappeared into Snake's shadow and was gone, "Does he even stand a chance?" Snake asked.

"The only one. Now get up simpleton and get everyone down here at once." he ordered.

"As you wish." Snake hissed before getting up and walking off to get the rest of the rogue assassins.

Hours passed before they all assembled with Michael staring at the stone slab. Snake was fully healed and decided to approach him. However, before he could speak, Michael raised a hand towards him to silence him. Michael walked up to the slab and started reading the symbols written on it.

"Here's the gate to your salvation. The gate to others destruction. The Dark Void is open only to those that follow the stones. They are waiting for you. They are waiting for our destiny." he recited before taking off his suit's mechanism.

"What are you doing?" Snake asked.

"Giving them back what they gave me. The Dark Stone." he said and opened his suit to reveal the evil stone as it pulsated with energy.

It's color flashed from black to purple and it went faster as it neared the indent it was placed in. The slab was destroyed in a cloud of smoke only to reveal a black door with purple writing on it.

Michael read it, "Be warned. Enter here and you'll give up your sanity as the stones take hold. Time will speed up but you'll never age. Babies will be born and grow to the age of 18 but no further. The evil of this place will save you but accelerate your evolution. Your evolution…into complete monsters of destruction!"

Everyone cheered, "Yes! We are willing!"

"Come my rogues, let us throw aside that disgusting label. We are no longer just rogues!"

"Yeah!"

"Come with me! I will be your leader til the end!"

"We will obey! We will follow!"

"Let us go to the place where we were promised!"

"And take heart in our glorious evolution!"

"We are not rogues. We are now. The Dark Tribe!"

"Hooray!"

The doors opened and everyone poured into the dark portal. The portal that closed behind them and disappeared with no one left alive to witness this horrible incident.

(Back to Jason)(A month later)

A month has passed since our journey to the insect kingdom. Cray proposed the idea of peace and the other three leaders were quick to refuse due to the losses they've had over the years. I knew it wouldn't happen over night but it's even harder on the other side. Every major leader absolutely refused to make peace since they suffered even more but what other option is there? Fight until the last person and still die? Pb is able to bring back her candy citizens but what about the others? These questions hurt my mind but then came an agreement that everyone thought was impossible. If most of the people slaughtered could be brought back to life then peace can be accomplished. That's when Cray stepped up knowing very well that he was being underestimated. With the raise of one hand, Lady Rainicorn was brought back and Jake almost had a heart attack. I think she told everyone what it was like being dead, because I heard Jake say.

"You Played poker with Death?" Jake asked.

(Underworld)

"Where'd that Rainicorn go?" Death asked while placing down a Royal Flush.

(Back to Jake)

"Speaks Korean" Lady Rainicorn.

"And you have a taste for flesh?" Jake yelled.

Lady Rainicorn laughed, "Speaks Korean".

"Oh,(Sigh of relief) you were just joking." Jake said.

"…I really hate that guy." Jungle princess says.

"He's nothing but a show off." Pb says in agreement.

"So, who's next to be revive?" Cray asked with a smirk.

Marceline gets up, "Ok, that's it. How the hell do you do all this crazy stuff. You just bring people back to life. Copy everyone's powers. What's next, you can become a god and control gravity?" Marceline asked.

"Already can. Now, who shall I revive?" Cray asked.

"Uh…Flame princess?" Finn asked.

Flame princess appears before Finn, "Hi Finn." she says.

"Whoa!" Finn hugs her only to get burned, "Ow!".

"Has anyone ever told him he's playing with fire?" Jungle princess asked.

Pb's head hit's the table, "Why'd she have to come back?"

"I thought we had something special Finn?" Jungle princess asked in distress.

"What are you talking about? We never went out and I repeatedly told you no!" Finn told her.

"Finn, were you dating someone after I died?" FP asked.

"No! I…" Finn started.

"Finn, I was planning a special dinner for us." Jungle princess said.

"Shut up! Your not helping!" Finn yelled.

"Finn answer me!" FP demanded.

"We never were dating!" Finn said with a hint of confusion.

Jungle princess' sobs filled the room as she got up and ran away, "You jerk!" she yelled.

Finn runs after her, "JP! Stop this!" Finn yelled after her.

Flame princess just ran after Finn with a murderous glint in her eyes. A bead of sweat came down on everyone's face, whether it was from the situation or Flame Princess' heat. No one knew.

"Jeez, talk about a drama bomb." Cray whispered half to himself.

"We can send some people back right?" Pb asked.

"Yeah." Cray answered.

Everyone gave Pb an angry glare, "What!? I was just asking." Pb said as she pouted in her chair.

"Ok. Who else here like Finn?" Cray asked getting everyone's glare on him as he just smiled.

"Back to what we were doing. Let's see." Marceline said.

The talk went on for hours as I just stood near the door watching. Halfway through I fell asleep only to wake up when it was over and Flame princess slammed open the door. The door connected with my face and I was in a world of pain.

"Send me back." FP said angrily.

"Wait, what?" Cray asked.

"Don't. FP please!" Finn begged.

"Have fun with Jungle prick." Flame Princess said as she was returned to the underworld.

Finn started punching the floor, "Now that that's settled, I think a peace agreement has been completed." Pb said.

Everyone glared at her, "Wow, you are such a," Marceline started but stopped.

"What!? She could've destroyed the entire planet by accident!" Pb yelled.

"She does have a point," Jake agrees.

Lady Rainicorn, "Speaks Korean".

"Sure we can start a new family." Jake says as they leave.

"Ew. Ok, didn't need to hear that." Marceline says.

"Yeah, and now I'm cursed to forever not hear it." Cray said with an exhausted sigh.

"Are you…exhausted for once?" I asked while holding my broken nose.

"Yeah, reviving people can take a lot out of you. I'm gonna go lay down somewhere shady. Later," Cray said as he disappeared into his shadow and went off.

"How many people did he revive?" I asked.

"I'm just gonna say a lot." Marceline said while looking at a piece of paper she wrote on.

"Did you write down every name?" I asked as I looked at the paper.

It was a drawing of Pb walking with a boulder about to fall on her. I couldn't help but start laughing. Not only at the drawing but by the fact that Pb say it as well and they started to argue. I flew out before they started using vulgar language.

That's when it happened. I was flying to my home in the city when I was suddenly attacked and thrown out of the city. I tried my best to stop myself but the person who threw me must've been amazingly strong. It was when I was a mile away from the city that I actually stopped myself only to be punch down to the ground.

"Ow, why is it always me?" I asked out loud to myself.

"Isn't it obvious? Your Cray's brother aren't you?" A person asked.

I got up only to be grabbed by my neck, "Who are you?" I asked.

Then the sun's light hit his face, "Your brother." he said.

"Cray?" I asked before he punched me as he let go.

I was knocked back onto the floor gasping for air, "What's this about Cray?" I asked.

"I'm not Cray and I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you wouldn't know who I am. I am your brother. Try to remember," He said.

I thought long and hard but couldn't remember him at all, "I…can't." I said while looking down.

He sighed, "Maybe my name will ring a bell. It's Jace. Or as I used to be known as. Jace the ninja." he told me.

(Flashback)

"Ten! I'm gonna find you!" Young me said.

I couldn't be more than three. I looked everywhere and when I gave up he popped out of a tree.

"How'd you get up there?" I asked.

"It's easy. When you're a ninja." he said with a smile.

"Or a copycat." Cray said as he appeared behind Jace.

"Ugh. Don't copy me Cray! I'll kill you!" Jace yelled angrily.

"Why!? Jealous that I'm better then you?" Cray said with a smug look.

"Your nothing but a monkey that copies everything." Jace said with a hint of hate.

"Hey, calm down Jace. We're just having fun. I didn't mean to anger you." Cray said defensively.

"I challenge you to a fight. Right now." Jace challenged.

(Back to reality)

"Wait. I think I remember now." I said.

"Good. Now, tell me. Where's your suit mechanism?" He asked.

"Don't have one. Marceline changed me into a vampire." I told him.

"Ah, that's good for my conscious." He said with a grin.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because, now I can kill you since I don't think of you as my younger brother." He said as I noticed his right hand had a claw on it with a suit mechanism in the middle of it, "Embrace Death!" he yelled.

(Cray's P.O.V.)(Cray's house)

The war is finally over. Maybe now I can finally relax and put away Dark Blade for good. It's starting to be a nuisance. It's helped me a lot but now it's starting to try and influence me to become evil. What a waste. I'm only evil in Dark Cray form and even that's not me. I let it control me for a bit of time. And in that time he almost killed my brother. Oh well. It doesn't matter.

'Am I going to have children I wonder,' I thought to myself.

'No.' I heard Dark Blade say.

'What do you know? You've been wrong before.' I told him.

'Not exactly. We see a very vague sense of the future but if one thing is wrong that doesn't mean it was entirely wrong.' It said.

'I wonder. Who's smarter. You or me.' I asked.

'We are. For we are many.' It said.

'Ugh. Not this again. Your one person.' I told it.

'No we're not.' I heard one voice say, 'We are many,' another said, 'We are the ones that see,' 'that others can't.'

'Nice trick. Now can I have some peace and quiet?' I asked it.

'Not if you want Jason to die.' it said.

'What do you mean?' I asked with a bit of irritation.

'As we speak he's being attack by,' It started.

An assassin busted into my house, "Sir! Jace has been freed and is on the loose." he reported.

'Speak of the devil. And he shall appear. Right now he's about to kill Jason,' It said.

I got up, "I'm going right now." I told the assassin, 'Where?' I asked Dark Blade.

'We thought you said we aren't always right?' it said.

'Ugh. Just tell me.' I asked with obvious annoyance.

'A mile off from the Super Kingdom. Good luck.' It said.

'I don't need luck,' I told it.

(An hour later)

Cray came out of Shadow sneak looking frantically around, "Jason!" he yelled.

"C-Cray…" Jason said weakly."Jason?" Cray said as he looked to see Jason wrapped in black sand.

"That sand." Cray said.

A knife was thrown at Cray and he dodged, "Welcome, Now the play can begin.".

"Play?" Cray asked.

"Yes, a play. While I was trapped I had a long time to not only develop my skills, but to also think of the perfect revenge." Jace said.

Jace's face as clothing that cover his face from his nose down and wore a sweater with a hood. If you could see his face he'd be grinning especially as he held up his open hand.

"Time to bury the dead." he said as he closed his hand.

The sand completely covered Jason and crushed him to death, his bones breaking can be heard, and his blood came apparent as it dripped from the ball of sand. Just when Cray thought it was over, he heard the bones and flesh squish around until they were turned into black sand as well.

"Ah, does that feel good on my soul. Ya know. Now not even you can bring him back. My sand not only turned his body into sand, it destroyed his very soul. I guess he's soulless now." Jace said as he laughed.

"Jace, the Shadow Sand Ninja. As the General of the Assassin Kingdom as well as the most powerful, I condemn you to death! How do you plea before I end your pathetic miserable existence!?" Cray asked with complete outrage in his voice.

"I plea, that you'll have to try your hardest if you even want a chance." Jace said with obvious satisfaction.

Jace slammed his right fist into the palm of his left hand. Cray took out Dark Blade and ran at Jace with all his speed. But even though with all his speed, Jace just laughed and dodged the attack. Before slamming his hand on Cray's back.

"Shadow Seal!" Jace yelled.

"What?" Cray asked.

Jace jumped away from Cray and disappeared into his black sand, "Shadow Seal. It's a move I made special for you my dear brother. Now, every move you copied is nullified and unusable. Also, your copy abilities are negated. So, from now on you can't copy me. But to give you some false hope, if you kill me the seal will disappear."

'Fool. Now what will you do.' Dark Blade asked.

'Isn't it obvious? I'm going to kill this guy, skin him, and use it as a coat.' I told it.

'Don't let your anger control you. It'll only give him the advantage.' It told me.

'I know. Sigh. I know. But Jason shouldn't have dies that way.' I told it.

'It can't be helped. We know you feel great sorrow but focus. He's powerful.' It told me.

'Yeah, well so am I.' I told it.

Jace came out of my shadow and uppercutted me while kicking away Dark Blade, "Come now, let's do some classic hand to hand combat. Like we used to. Remember?"

"Ugh!" I said.

"By the way. An old friend told me to tell you something." Jace told me.

"What?" Cray asked with obvious annoyance.

"Death comes to the willing. While he stalks those who aren't." Jace told me.

"That phrase." Cray said in shocked.

(And that's the end of this chapter. The next chapter will mostly be a flashback of when Jace and Cray were eight. It's basically a back story in Jace's point of view. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the wait. Also, please review and tell me what kind of battles you guys would like for me to write out. I was thinking of first doing the battle of the candy sphinxes, the first battle of the entire war.)


End file.
